


The Prompt Game

by themarginalartist



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AND OTHER FANDOMS, Will tag and mark as necessary, characters will not be listed as that is insane, will add in authors note before each "chapter"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 22,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: Let the games begin...





	1. The Rules

## Send me an idea, one or two lines of dialogue, or a sentence or two to work from and I will write a short fic from it. Please send all ideas to my tumblr account which is [themarginalartist.tumblr.com](themarginalartist.tumblr.com) as an ask or submission. 

_Please try and be as clear as possible so that I know what your prompt is. With all of these there’s room for interpretation so if it’s not what you had in mind then you can turn around and write you’re own thing!_

##  **If it’s based on someone’s AU then please mention which AU it belongs to and who the creator is so that I can properly credit them.**

##  **I will not write NSFW stuff! I try and stay around PG or PG-13 at worst.**

(Also pretty much on a Bendy kick right now but if you send me something regarding other fandoms I can say if I’ve looked into that or not.)

**_Also you can send anonymously if you so desire!_ **

* * *

Examples:

Bendy and Henry get ice cream.

“Hey does this symbol look right?” Joey said.  
“Eh close enough.” Henry shrugged.

He stared at the vile grin shivers running up his spine. The monster reached forward clawed hand nearing his face, was this the end?

* * *

 

##  **_Hey if you like a prompt a lot and you decide to write it send me a link! I wanna see what y’all can create too!_ **

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy: "What is that?" * Points at a German Shepherd*  
> Henry:" That's a dog, buddy." Bendy: What's that? * Points at a Chihuahua*  
> Henry: " That's a dog too."  
> Bendy: "??????!!!??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does not belong to an AU in particular. 
> 
> Characters: Bendy, Henry, random dogs, random dogs' owners

Bendy sat with his face pressed against the glass of one of the windows in the front of the studio taking in all the sights that the street had to offer. Henry chuckled as he watched Bendy, the occasional gasps of awe as something new passed by were amusing to say the least. Henry turned back to his work only to be tapped on his arm.

"Yes?" Henry looked down at Bendy.

"Henry there's something outside that looks like Boris a little bit. What is it?"

"Let me come look." Henry walked over to the window and watched as Bendy pointed out the German Shepard that it's owner was walking across the street. "That's a dog buddy. A German Shepard to be exact. Your right it's kind of like Boris, but dogs are usually kept as pets by people." Henry patted his head and walked back to his desk to continue working on his frames. It wasn't even ten minutes before he felt another tap on his arm.

"Yes Bendy?" Henry quirked his eyebrow.

"Henry, there's something outside. I don't know what it is." Bendy ran back to the window. Henry followed a bit slower. "Come on Henry!" Bendy waved him over trying to get him to come faster. Bendy pointed to a woman walking one of the smallest Chihuahuas that Henry had ever seen.

"That's a dog too."

"What?"

"Yeah it's a chihuahua. They're a smaller breed. There's a wide variety of dog breeds bud." Henry chuckled.

"What?" Bendy muttered to himself.

"Alright let me explain. So you know how Boris is a wolf right?" Bendy nodded. "Well dogs are descendants of wolves, and humans a very long time ago paired them up so that when they had puppies they'd have specific traits. And so that's why they have all sorts of shapes and sizes." Henry looked to Bendy to make sure he understood.

"So they are like Boris, but they have all sorts of different things about them?"

"Yep! And the same thing goes for other animals too." Henry smiled. "Alright I got to get back to work, but if you need me I'm just at my desk buddy."

"Okay! Thanks Henry!" Bendy smiled and returned to pressing his face against the glass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah, that's cute, you think those guys are a threat. I'll handle it. Careful, the first few rows are a splash zone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Bendy's here belong to different AU's
> 
> \- Toon is squigglydigglydoo's Toon Henry AU  
> \- Animator is doodledrawsthings Hell's Studio AU  
> \- 2D is ShinyZango's 2D Bendy AU  
> \- Tutu is asktheinkdemon's AU

And with that Toon launched himself forward and yanked his hammer from, well, his hammer-space, swinging down hard on the searchers in front of them. Obviously the searchers didn't have a chance against the huge hammer, but the splash-back of ink that landed on the rest of the group left them rather annoyed.

"Did you really have to do it that way? You got my bow tie with that." Animator complained, swiping a hand at the splotches that landed on him.

"Does it look like I care?" Toon had thrown the hammer away with a resounding crash and stared at his glove as he leaned against the wall.

"Guys come on the faster we find our Henry's the better. I'm not liking how frequently those things are appearing now." 2D shivered on his page. Animator shot a look down at him, readjusting the grip on 2D's page so it wasn't crinkling the paper, and nodded his head.

"Yeah let's just hope they are having a pretty easy time of it."

"I just hope gramps ain't hurt." Tutu muttered and followed the troop of "Bendy's" as they searched the studio.

"I don't understand you all... being all buddy-buddy with one of the guys that betrayed us. " Toon said to himself under his breath so the others wouldn't hear. He shook his head and continued forward leading them further into the gloom.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good news. There's no need to wonder where your god is. Because he's right here. and he's fresh out of mercy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No AU used in the making of this fic. All free range and organics here.
> 
> Characters: Bendy, Sammy, Henry

He heard him, it was impossible not to, given the idiot had set up a number of speakers amplifying his voice tenfold. He was not amused. It was the fifth time this week that he'd been called by the lunatic.

The last five times he had found a can of bacon soup inside one of the seals. He was not impressed to say the least, the first time it had been funny, but the remaining four. Not so much. So, he took his time coming to him, not wanting to be disappointed by another. Damn. Can of soup.

So when he snuck into the room so that he wasn’t visible and found him tied up to the pole it was a bit shocking.

When did he get here? And how did that lunatic become competent enough to capture anyone? Seriously what was going on?

Wait.

Sammy was sacrificing Henry to him.

Oh.

Bendy was pissed. First off he didn’t want a sacrifice anyway. What the hell, who sacrifices people to cartoon characters? Second it was Henry. Yes Henry had left the studio thirty years ago but it was well before he’d come into existence so at this point it didn’t matter. Henry was on thin ice yes, but it wasn’t like he wanted him dead. Yet.

He was done with Sammy. He slithered into the room that Sammy was in.

“Huh he’s taking a little long I wonder where his is?” Sammy muttered to himself with the microphone off, inky fingers drumming the mic stand.

Bendy rose up behind him silently.

"Good news. There's no need to wonder where your god is. Because he's right here. and he's fresh out of mercy"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do all humans do that when they get hurt?"  
> "Do all humans do what?"  
> "Ya know, that... Leaking?"  
> "What? Oh, you mean bleeding."
> 
> Prompt from technicalpyromania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now AU free
> 
> Characters: Henry, Bendy

Henry was fiddling with some papers at his desk. Joey had left a number of scripts and other paperwork the evening before after he left without telling him. He huffed a sigh. Thumbing through the papers he then felt the tell tale sting of a paper cut. 

“Shit.” Henry muttered under his breath. He stood up pushing his chair back as he went to go to the nearby supplies closet. He had just grabbed a bandaid out of the first aid kit when he noticed that Bendy was staring up at him. “What’s up kiddo?” Henry asked. He focused on unwrapping the bandaid and placing it over the little drop of red that had welled up from the paper cut.

“Do all humans do that when they get hurt?” Bendy asked out of no where.

“Do all humans do what.” Henry was confused, it could be any number of things that he had just done.

“Ya know, that… Leaking?” Bendy tried to come up with a word to match the situation.

“What? Oh, you mean bleeding?” Henry responded focus returned to Bendy. “Well it sort of depends, sometimes we bruise which just leaves a sore spot and some discoloration of the skin, but if the skin is broken,” Henry pulled a bit at the skin on his arm to make the point, “then we bleed. But it’s not a bad thing necessarily.”

“What? Cause it sounds to me like you would want that to stay in your body, like the ink in mine.” Bendy interrupted. 

“True it’s better it’s in, but it’s the human body’s way of healing us. It creates a barrier from germs so that we don’t get sick. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt though!” Henry chuckled. 

“Hmmm….” Bendy put a hand to his chin.

“But this was just a paper cut. Nothing to worry about. Just didn’t want to get any blood on the paperwork Joey left me.” Henry rolled his eyes remembering the pile he had to get back to on his desk. “I better get back to that. See you kiddo.” And with that Henry patted Bendy’s head and returned to his desk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt game how about what Sammy would do if everyone mistook him and thought he was Bendy. -Based on the fact I was cosplaying Sammy and 90% of people called me Bendy and I became really curious what Sammy would do in response.
> 
> Prompt from Packook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No AUs behind this tree...
> 
> Characters: Sammy, Assorted Searchers, Henry, Bendy

He walked down the hallway, each step with a sickening gloopy noise, towards the group of searchers.

“What are you just standing around for?” Sammy asked.

“Sorry Bendy.” One of them replied. It’s raspy voice was hard to decipher for those unfamiliar with them.

“You idiot I am not our Lord.” Sammy sneered.

“Sorry Sammy…” Another one answered.

“Whatever, just make sure that there aren’t any sheep that have come to join us that we can give our Lord.” Sammy waved them off.

* * *

“Bendy.” A searcher greeted.

“How many times do I have to tell you idiots that I am not Bendy!” Sammy stomped his foot down with a squelch.

“Sorry… it’s the ink…” The searcher shrunk back slightly.

“HOW IS IT THE INK?!?! YOU ARE MADE OF INK AND I AM MADE OF INK AND OUR LORD IS MADE OF INK!?!?!” Sammy shrieked.

* * *

“Is that… Bendy?” Henry looked down the hall confused as to the figure that was moving around.

“I AM NOT OUR LORD!” Sammy screamed.

* * *

“Yo what’s up me.” Sammy looked up confused at his lord’s voice.

“My lord?”

“Oh it’s you…” Bendy turned around from him.

“My Lord!” Sammy was shocked. “Wait my Lord! Please free me from this inky abyss—“

“Stop wearing my face you weirdo.” And with that Bendy disappeared.

“That was rude.” Sammy pouted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry befriends a searcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this one got away from me a bit...
> 
> No AUs under this bench either...
> 
> Characters: Henry, Not Nice Searchers, Friendo the Searcher

He entered the room cautiously, it was much more terrifying knowing those searchers were lurking in the darkness when he didn’t have an axe anymore.

Yeah that had been fun.

He’d been a floor above and when he got attacked by a searcher had swung and dispatched of it, but due to the amount of ink on the handle he’d lost his grip and it had slipped into the ink. He had tried to feel around in the puddle for it, but to know avail. For some reason he could not feel it in there anymore.

He hadn’t had a run in with any searchers since that point but was figuring his luck would run out soon. He scanned the floor of the room not seeing the tell-tale raised splotches of ink that denoted a searcher lurking in the room.

Then he spotted it. The slight glint of reflected light of his axe on the opposite side of the room. But there was absolutely no way to get to it.

Because it was in the hands of a searcher.

“What the hell am I gonna do?” He muttered to himself. Thinking he wouldn’t draw any attention saying things under his breath to himself at least thirty feet away from the searcher.

But no it heard him.

Henry noted, brain going a mile a minute flashing warning bells that he was about to die, that as it slid towards him with his axe in its hands it moved different from the others. He closed his eyes bracing for impact and the end of his time searching the studio.

But nothing happened.

He cracked one eye open to find the searcher had stopped about three feet away from him and placed the axe on the floor. They stood at a stand still for a moment. And then the searcher backed away and sunk into it’s puddle. The ink stayed there for only a moment longer before it melted into the floorboards.

“Huh.” Was the only way Henry could respond to that.

* * *

He swung the axe through another of the searchers as it came towards him preparing to attack.

“Loooookkkkk ooouuuutttt” A raspy hissed cry of warning came to him just in time as another searcher behind him had been close to swiping at him. Which consequently was the last of the searchers that had been on the attack.

Henry caught his breath momentarily, gripping hard on the axe he was leaning partially on, “Hello? Who’s there? Thank you for your help!” Henry called out. But didn’t receive an answer. “Hmmm…” Henry looked around the space to see if he could spot anyone or anything, only to catch out of the corner of his eye an ink puddle a little bit away from him seeping into the floor boards.

“Is it helping me?” Henry muttered to himself. He shook his head. There was no way that one of those things was trying to help him.

* * *

He had to find a safe spot to catch a break, he’d just been attacked again, and his leg was cut. It was small and not that deep, but he definitely needed some medical supplies. But there seemed to be no where that he could go, most of the doors were locked and there wasn’t exactly a first aid kit that he could grab.

Then he saw it up ahead.

“Huuuurrrrrtttt” The raspy hiss came. Henry didn’t know what to say. “Kknnnoooowww sssssssaaaafffeee sssssssssspppoootttt” It stayed there in the hallway.

“Are—Are you helping me?” Henry questioned.

“Ssssssaaaaffffeee sssssssspppooottt” It began to move down the hallway. Slow enough that Henry could keep pace behind it.

“You’re the same one from earlier aren’t you? The one that returned my axe? And helped when I was fighting the others?” Henry tried as they moved through the studio.

“Yyyyyyeeeessssssssss” It quietly responded.

“Why?”

“Sssssssaaaaffffeee fffffiiirrrssssssttt”

“But—“

“Ssssssssaaaaffffeee” It cut him off. Henry didn’t try again. It wasn’t going to explain itself just yet. They continued walking and sliding in silence until it stopped near a room and backed up, pointing to the door. “Hhhhhheeeerrrreee sssssssssaaaaffffeee” It moved away from him as he came to the room.

Henry breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the doorknob twisted when he tried it allowing him to enter the room.

“Thank you I—“ He paused. The searcher had disappeared. “Huh…” Henry decided to shut and lock the door behind himself after entering the room.

“Oh thank god.” A couch. He didn’t think that anyone had left anything more than the hard, wooden chairs that were scattered throughout the studio. He tested the springs with his hand, just to make sure that the couch wouldn’t fail on him as soon as he sat down. With nothing wrong with the couch as far as he could tell he placed the axe against the wall nearby and laid himself out on the couch. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep.

Henry was glad that he seemed to have a little help, even if it was from a very unlikely source.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Joey what the fuck"   
> "Henry please, this looks stupid and it is, but give this a chance"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No AU's were harmed in the making of this fic.
> 
> Characters: Joey, Henry

Henry had come into Joey’s office to ask him a quick question. But after finding Joey working on drawing a pentagram on the floor he had to find out what the hell his partner was doing.

“It’s not what you think?” Joey tried.

“Not what I think huh? I don’t even know what to think Joey.” Henry crossed his arms. “What am I supposed to think when I find my partner, who I thought I knew everything about, drawing a pentagram on the floor of his office in the middle of the day.” Henry huffed.

“Umm..”

“Exactly. Now explain.”

“Well, you know how Bendy, Boris, and Alice a pretty popular right, and well I was thinking, what if we had the real deal?” Joey tried.

“Joey what the fuck.”

“Henry please, this looks stupid and it is, but give this a chance.” Joey rubbed the back of his head. Henry stepped forward and shut the door behind himself staying near the doorway.

“Give this a chance?” Henry stared at him in disbelief. “You are drawing that in the floor and telling me to give this a chance? Joey what you are talking about is nuts!” Henry kept his voice down but Joey could tell that Henry was not buying into this.

“Look, we can make money with special appearances by them or something, I don’t know!” Joey stood up from the floor.

“No, that is wrong on so many levels!” Henry was balling his hands into fists, trying to relax himself so that he wouldn’t cross the room and knock some sense into his partner. Henry took a deep breath, “Joey… What on earth do you think you’re doing? I mean, they wouldn’t understand a lick of what the world has in it besides song and dance… And put them to work to make an extra buck? I didn’t think you would consider something like that.” Henry sighed.

“I— Your right.” Joey looked down at the pentagram on the floor and smudged it with his foot. “I don’t know what I was thinking…”

“Joey.” Henry looked him dead in the eyes once he raised his head. “It’s been a long week. How about we go get some drinks at the speakeasy down the street alright?” Henry tried, giving him a crooked smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

“…Yeah, sounds good.”

“Alright, see you there as soon as we wrap up downstairs alright?”

“Yeah.” Joey nodded. Henry nodded back and left the office. “What was I thinking…” Joey shook his head. “I gotta get out of this office more…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the writing prompt, how about Bendy learning to dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No AU's here
> 
> Characters: Bendy, Boris

“Oh Boris, I don’t know how I’m gonna do this!” Bendy paces back and forth across the floor.

“Buddy, you gotta give it a shot. I’m sure you’ll do fine!” He tried to cheer him up.

“But Boris, what if I mess up?” He looked to his friend nervously.

“Bendy. Ya just gotta give it a shot. And if you mess up you just try again! Come on. Better get started!” Boris tried to put a positive spin on it. Putting the needle down on the gramophone. The music gently started up after a few beats of silence. Bendy took a deep breath as Boris came over. “This is pretty easy. Just let me lead you.” Boris grabbed his hands and started to sway in time.

“O-okay.” Bendy tensed up.

“Gotta be loose buddy, just listen to the beat of the music.” Bendy only nodded. Boris then moved his left leg and Bendy followed. Slowly but surely Bendy started to loosen up and followed Boris around the room. Eventually Boris realized that he was no longer leading. He smiled.

Then the song ended. They let go of each other and the next song started up. Bendy now no longer paying much attention to Boris started moving in time to the much quicker song that had followed. Dancing all across the space.

Boris smiled to himself. He didn’t really need to teach Bendy anything, he just had to get him started and the little demon took off on his own. It looked like he was just born to dance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Boris peaked into Sammy’s office.  
> “Huh, I didn’t know Mr. Lawrence knew how to dance.” Said Boris.  
> “Neither did I.” Bendy said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.
> 
> Prompt from Zanzaflux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another with out an AU
> 
> Characters: Bendy, Boris, Henry, Sammy, Susie, Alice

Henry apologized in advanced for whoever was about to deal with the little devil, but he had to get his work done.

Bendy had gotten into Henry’s hair a number of times that afternoon, and as he was already behind schedule, Henry couldn’t deal with his antics any longer. He had to call in the reinforcements.

“Heya Henry, Bendy!” Boris cheerfully greeted.

“Hey Boris!” One cheerful and one tired voice returned.

“Hey Bendy,” Boris saw the look in Henry’s eyes, “how about we go somewhere else in the studio for a little bit?” Boris tried.

"Ah yeah, sure Boris!” Bendy agreed and began to take off towards the stairs. Henry mouthed a silent thank you and turned back towards his desk, filling out some paperwork before he continued cleaning up the frames he was working on. Boris nodded and quickly followed after the little demon so that Bendy wouldn’t get himself into too much trouble.

"So, where should we go?” Boris asked.

"I was thinking of pranking ol’ Sammy. I haven’t got him good in a while.” Bendy’s smile widened as he began plotting the fate of the music composer.

"Just don’t go spilling ink everywhere again. Mr. Drew was terrifying after we coated that one hall…” Boris shivered remembering how angry Joey had been at the mess they’d made. They had been forced to clean it up until it was spotless too because Wally had left early to take care of his niece.

"Yeah, no, not gonna repeat that one…” he trailed off as they got closer to the music department. He stood still for a second. “You here that?” Boris listened in. A waltz, which was not common for the music departments normal purview, was playing faintly down the hall.

"Sounds like it’s coming from near Sammy’s office.” Boris said.

"Let’s go look!” Bendy took off. Carefully avoiding the creakier boards in the floor, well known from pranks pulled on various members of the studio. Boris followed after him matching the movements Bendy had done.

Bendy put a finger to his face to signal to Boris to be extra quiet. The door was open a bit. Bendy and Boris peaked into Sammy’s office.

"Huh, I didn’t know Mr. Lawrence knew how to dance.” Said Boris.

"Neither did I.” Bendy said with a mischievous glint in eyes. They watched as Sammy pantomimed dancing with a partner, twirling effortlessly in time with the waltz, mimicking dips and lifts. They pulled away from the door, watching any longer would increase their chances of getting caught. Returning to the main hallway Bendy had a devious grin. “I know exactly what to do.”

* * *

Sammy walked towards the cafeteria they had thrown together in the studio as more and more members had been added to the staff. He didn’t know why this particular lunch meeting was called. But as he drew closer a sense of dread washed over him. He shook his head.

"Don’t be ridiculous Sammy. It’s just a meeting over lunch.” Pushing open the heavy door though made him realize he was completely wrong. All of the tables and chairs were pulled aside, studio staff were milling about, and the band, with Norman lifting his baton up, began to play a waltz. Sammy quickly u-turned only to find Susie directly behind him.

"So I hear you can dance Mr. Lawrence? Care to?”

"What? Who told you– I mean–” Sammy stumbled. Susie simply laughed behind her hand and grabbed his pulling him into the main area. Many of the other studio members already laughing and joining in. Eventually the entire room was filled with them dancing around. The band switching up from waltzes to jazz to swing and back. Smiles were plastered on everyone’s faces.

"It’s good to see him loosen up some.” Bendy grinned looking at Sammy as he and Alice danced.

"It’s good for everyone, I haven’t seen this many smiles in a while.” She grinned back.

"Well, we’ll have to do this again sometime.” Bendy winked at her.

Laughter and smiles and the sound of people letting loose and dancing were the only sounds in the studio for the rest of the afternoon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought you were dead, where's that ten bucks you owed me?" "you find your old boss is alive, only to remember that out of everything?"
> 
> Prompt from Trickstercheebs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No AUs were harmed in the making of this fic. 
> 
> Characters: Henry, Wally, Sammy

“Well I mean it was a bet.” Wally grinned at him, or well, the inky mess that was Wally did. Like many of the other studio staff, Wally hadn’t made it out of the studio and had been changed by the ink. At least Wally seemed to be more of his old self. 

“Yeah, it was, but you know I was joking.” Henry gave a tired smile. 

“And I wasn’t.” His smile grew as he chuckled. His visible bright blue eye glittered with mirth. It then came crashing down on Henry as he slumped into the nearby chair, the studio, the people, everything had happened after he’d left. 

“Wally what happened here?” Henry put his face in his hands, looking at what had become of the friendly, if clumsy, janitor finally broke him. 

“Henry it’s not your fault. Just Joey was— Joey was a bit of a loose cannon after you left— Joey, well it’s his fault if anything. But it’s not yours.” He laid his blackened hand on Henry’s shoulder. “Don’t go putting this on your shoulders. It’s not your burden to bear.” Wally smiled gently.

  
“If I’d never left—” Henry started. 

“Just stop.” Wally said firmly. “We had no idea what was going on either. Didn’t know what Joey was up to. We just kept putting up with the small grievances. We didn’t think much of it until it was already too late. So it’s not your fault Henry. If I’d known well then I'da been outta here.” He said a version his signature line from the tapes causing Henry to pull a small grin. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll knock it off.”

“Good. Cause I’m expecting that ten bucks when everything gets fixed here.” Henry barked a laugh, quieting only to crescendo to that initial volume. Wally joined in. Their laughter filled the hallway. Eventually the two men regained their composure occasional giggles breaking their form. 

“Oh man, I needed a good laugh.” Henry wiped at his eyes. 

“First laugh I’ve had in the last couple years. Well besides when Sammy took that spill in front of his stupid alter.” Wally’s chuckles returned. 

“Oh my god for real?” Henry laughed but then sobered up quick. “Wally, Sammy’s dead—” 

“No he’s not. He’s right over there.” Wally pointed at the figure that was coming towards them. 

“What!?! But I heard—” Henry rubbed at his eyes. But sure enough it was Sammy, except he looked more like Wally this time, small traces of his humanity restored. Henry realized Sammy wasn’t wearing the mask he’d had on either. Both eyes visible and half his mouth free from ink. His proportions more normal, not the oddly frail deformed body he’d had prior. 

“I thought I heard you two.” Sammy smirked. “Wally, you get to explaining to him about us yet?” Sammy asked. 

“I was just about to get to that.” Wally smirked. “Unless you want to take the wheel on this one.”

__“Well Henry, I hope you don’t have a heart attack yet on us. Besides, you still owe me ten bucks.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you still do the writing prompt? If yes, here comes the tought: 2D Bendy in the studio is colorblind since he is not fully brought to the existence, but after Henry 'fixs' him and takes him out, he will see all the colors :D Thanks for hearing me up and have a nice day :3
> 
> Prompt from allialchemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for shinyzango's 2D Bendy AU!
> 
> Characters: Bendy, Henry

Bendy looked down at the man, checking him over for any injuries, finding a small trail of dark gray running down his left arm. A searcher had managed to sneak past him and had jumped Henry before getting plucked off the man a smashed into the wall. He lifted Henry up, a few grumbled complaints from the man, and found a safe room for them to rest in. Making sure Henry bandaged himself up before returning to his page.

* * *

 “So yes there’s tons of different flowers buddy. They come in all sorts of shapes and colors. And now you know what buttercups and bluebells are supposed to look like.” Henry smiled as he spoke. Bendy had been curious about the outside world again.

“Really, wow I can’t wait to see them myself! Hey, can you tell me about wolves like Boris! There are wolves right?”

Henry laughed and answered Bendy’s questions.

* * *

Oh no…

**Oh no…**

A dark gray stain spread on Henry’s arm, cut leaking fluid, **blood…**

It was his fault.

He lost control again.

**He was a monster…**

He picked up Henry’s prone form and carried him to a safe room. Making sure the man was as comfortable as possible he attempted to leave, sure that Henry had to have given up on him. It was the third time he’d hurt him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Henry coughed, attempting to sit upright. Bendy whined at him and gently pushed him back down so that he wasn’t straining himself. “Alright, alright.” Henry laid himself back down. “If you’re going to be that way, can you find some clean cloth? Or a first aid kit? There’s probably one in a supplies closet given how often Wally hurt himself. It should have a red plus on it. I need to bandage up my arm buddy.” Henry smiled.

Bendy stared at him sadly. Henry knew what he was thinking.

“It’s not your fault. We just weren’t paying enough attention buddy. I’ll be fine.” Henry tried to reassure him. Another whine. “Look at me. Do I look like I’m mad? No. So stop beating yourself up.” Bendy nodded slowly shuffling towards the door to find cloth, or the first aid kit.

* * *

 “B—” Someone was calling him.

“Ben—” He knew that voice from somewhere.

“Bendy?!” There was panic in Henry’s voice causing him to snap his eyes open and sit upright. “Oh thank god. I thought I lost you.” Henry enveloped him in a hug.

“Henry? Did it work? Am I—” He looked at his hand and as Henry released him he looked at the rest of his body. Checking himself over a hug smile plastered to his face. Then he saw Henry. “Oh! Henry! What on earth! What is with your hair?”

“My hair?”

“Did the ink machine do this? It changed your pants too! And your suspenders! What’s going on! Did Joey do this?” Bendy was beginning to panic with how worried for Henry he was.

“Bendy, my hair has always been brown as well as my pants and my suspenders.” Henry answered slowly.

“No they weren’t they were black and gray and stuff! What are you talking—”

“Oh. Bendy. I think I know what’s going on.” Henry gave him a smile.

“What?! What’s going on!?”

“You were colorblind. You weren’t able to see color before. It must be because you’re now all fixed up.” Henry smiled.

“Oh. So. This is a good thing?” Henry simply nodded.

“Are you ready to see what everything else looks like or do you need a minute?” Henry asked him.

“I gotta see what it all looks like now Henry! Especially if I haven’t been seeing it all the same way you have!” Bendy jumped up and down in front of Henry as he stood up from the floor.

“Well then, I hope you’re as ready as you say you are.” Henry smirked. They walked to the exit. And with a twist Henry opened the door to the outside world. The sun was setting, streaking the sky with color as night was about to fall.

“You alright buddy?” Henry said before he looked down to him. Tears welled up in Bendy’s eyes.

“It’s so beautiful.” He gasped in awe. Henry allowed him to soak the sunset in for a moment.

“Hey, you remember when I was telling you about flowers right? Well there’s a patch of bluebells over there.” And with that Bendy ran over to the flowers, eager to explore the world, especially since it was all so colorful!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, sorry to wake you up so late but can you scoot over some?"   
> "Bad night again? Alright hop in"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No AU's here.
> 
> Characters: Bendy, Henry

Henry watched as Bendy climbed under the comforter wth one barely cracked open eye. Once Bendy was no longer moving around and the room was quiet again Henry closed his eyes.

"Henry." Well it looks like sleep wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Yes."

"Are you—“ Bendy paused and started again. “Are you sure you're okay with me and Alice and Boris taking up space in your house? It's just— you didn't have to, you offered so much to us after— After everything that happened— After Joey—"

"Bendy shhhh…" Henry reached over and grabbed the toon’s hand. "I get it. You're spiraling. No, you three aren't taking up space. I'm more than happy to offer it to you. I know that it's still fresh in your mind, but if you keep spiraling, it's never gonna seem brighter." Henry sighed. "Look, I don't know everything you three have been through, but I've pieced together enough." Bendy stiffened slightly. “It's okay. But it's late. You should try and get some sleep." Henry gave a tired smile in the darkness. There was nothing but silence in response. Henry was about to be embraced in the clutches of sleep again when Bendy spoke up pulling him back.

“Thanks Henry… I really mean it.” Bendy whispered.

“Your welcome. Now get some sleep.” Henry chuckled reached over and patted Bendy’s hand. Sleep overtook him then and there.

Bendy quickly realized this as the tension immediately left Henry’s hand still on top of his. He didn’t pull away though simply letting the warmth from Henry’s hand and his even breathing to gently lull him to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look. I've been down here for three days and all I've had to eat Is bacon soup. Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See there's not a ton of AU's going on.
> 
> Characters: Henry, Bendy

Hallelujah.

Tears sprung to the mans eyes. He had found it. He'd found the old cafeteria. He sprinted to the door and yanked it open, tearing to the back part of room where the kitchen was, and then he saw it. He checked the cans over, making sure there weren't any dents. And set about making some food for himself.

What he hadn't noticed was a figure in the darkness had followed him in.

Henry quickly opened the can of beans and can of beef stew pouring them into the cleaned up pots that he'd found. Letting the contents simmer he stared out to the cafeteria.

“Hhhheeennnnrrryyyy”

“Well shit.” Henry sighed under his breath. Bendy must have followed him in.

“Where are you Henry?” Bendy called out trying to get the man to give away his position. Henry didn’t move.

“Wait…” Bendy realized where he was. “Are you really using the kitchen right now?”

"Look. I've been down here for three days and all I've had to eat Is bacon soup. Shut up."

“What’s wrong with bacon soup?” Bendy crossed his arms.

“If it’s the only thing you eat for three days it stops tasting good.”

“It’s bacon soup. Who doesn’t love bacon?!”

“My digestive track can only handle so much grease!”

“Whatever. You know what. Just eat your stupid food. Let me know when you’re ready to get back to being chased I’m gonna go break stuff.” And with that Bendy left the cafeteria.

“Huh…” Henry shrugged and turned back to his beans and stew.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for the fic: Bendy realizing he is in the RealWorld aka Bendy's Birth Hope you have a swell time! 
> 
> Prompt from Mocarela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No AUs here.
> 
> Characters: Bendy, Joey

It was strange, at first he felt like he was floating in air, then he felt like there was an overwhelming weight on him. Like water was surrounding him. He needed to get out. He reached up. Trying to find something for his hand to grab onto. Then he found what felt to be a ledge.

He pushed his right hand down on the surface and then pulled his left onto it as well. Eventually his head broke the surface and he dragged himself out of whatever was clinging to him, coughing as he breathed in.

He felt dizzy. There was something off about where he was, he just couldn’t place it. Then something moved out of the corner of his eye. It took him a second but he realized that what had moved looked to be a person.

_Hold on._

The person in front of him didn’t look right. There were a lot of complex shapes. Each hair was defined. And their eyes…

What was going on. He shook his head to try and clear away some of the ink covering his face only to have to stop quickly from how dizzy it made him. He placed a hand to his forehead.

_Something was off._

He felt himself over. He was all there, but it felt as though there was more of him some how? He then realized that the person was talking to him. But everything seemed so murky and far away still.

Suddenly the person leaned down and touched him.

“Bendy?” A somewhat young yet weary voice finally reached him.

“Who are you?” He raised his head and looked the person directly in the eyes.

“I’m Joey, I created you.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell's Studio Au!Bendy has decided to drink EVERY COLOR INK AT ONCE. His body can NOT decide on an emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell's Studio AU here we go!
> 
> Characters: Bendy, Henry, Alice

It had been a long day at the office. A long, long day. He’d had to yell at the animation team for telling him they had almost completed everything when it turned out they were only halfway done. The music department had half the band out sick. Not to mention the fact that the marketing team hadn’t spell checked the last round of merchandise. ‘Bemdy’. How hard was it to get his name right?

So when he passed by the collection of inks, it didn’t take long before he had ‘tasted the rainbow’.

“Bendy you in here?”

“Noooo… hehehehehe” Bendy giggled.

“Bendy?” Henry asked outside of the door.

“Go away Henry.” He growled. There was no response for a moment.

“I’m coming in.” Henry opened the door to find the dancing demon was a literal rainbow lying on the floor face down. “Bendy really?” Henry sighed.

“I couldn’t help it.” Bendy shot upright, tears formed in his eyes. “First it was the animators. Then with the music department gone we could barely record.” He was full on sobbing now.

“Bendy just breathe—“

“AND THEN THE MARKETING TEAM *HONK* SPELLS MY NAME WRONG! THIS IS WHAT SPELL CHECK IS FOR!” Bendy jumped up from the ground violently gesturing.

“Oh boy…” Henry muttered.

“But hey I got you pal! And that’s just swell!” He cheered jumping to hug Henry.

“You aren’t going to leave me right? I heard someone mention something about you retiring.” Bendy clutched Henry’s face, speaking more quickly as he continued to panic. “You won’t right. Not yet. I need you Henry.” He jumped down and paced the floor.

“What’s going on in here?” Alice came into the room.

“Hey sweet cheeks, wanna join me over here?” He smirked suddenly pouring on the charm.

“Bendy seriously.”

“Jeez lighten up a bit.” Bendy sneered.

“Bendy your drunk.” Alice sighed.

“Bendy your drunk.” He mimicked her.

“Alice it’s best just to let him wear himself out.” Henry sighed.

“Oh yeah. OH YEAH. YOU WANT TO GO HENRY?!?!” Bendy raised his fists and mimicked a boxer, bouncing back and forth.

“Ben—“ Just as Henry was about to try and talk down the demon, Bendy crashed, falling face forward with loud snores coming from him. “See told you, he just had to wear himself out.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Sorry, was that supposed to scare me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No AU's here.
> 
> Characters: Henry, Bendy

Henry looked around the open area the hallway he’d just come from opened up to. It was very dark. Getting to the point where he wished he had grabbed some of the candles that had been on the alters that Sammy had created just to get a bit of extra light. The floor boards creaked beneath his feet as he moved towards the center of the room.

There were a few scattered desks and chairs throughout the room. A number of doors that he had no doubt were locked or led only to supplies closets filled with nothing useful. Directly opposite from the hallway he entered was one of the electric gates, a switch flipped in the off position told him that he was going to have to go find more buttons in order to get the gate up.

A deep sigh reverberated through the man. He just wanted to get out of here. He didn’t really care anymore that the monster was coming after him, that different members of the studio had been taken and most likely killed or turned into something similar to Sammy, and he didn’t care to see another piece of Bendy merchandise for a while. He still cared about the show, he had worked really hard on it when he was at the studio after all, but being constantly surrounded but the posters, cardboard cutouts, and other merchandise? He was very much done.

He looked around the room carefully, checking behind the desks just in case someone was an asshole and had placed them there. Finding nothing he concluded that he was going to have to start checking behind the doors.

He moved over to the door on the right, closest to where he had entered from the hallway. Twisting the handle he found the door was locked. He sighed and went down the edge of the room, finding door after door locked. That was until the last door, closest to the gate on the right side opened up with a quiet creak.

“GRAH.” Bendy yelled, jumping out from behind the door. Henry had only taken a step backwards.

“…Sorry was that supposed to scare me?” He looked down at the little demon who had face planted on the floor after jumping out. Bendy picked himself and dusted himself off.

“Jeez gramps, I thought I woulda got you with that one.”

“Well you didn’t. So are you like here to kill me or something.” Henry sighed, he looked this Bendy over closely, not trusting that the character was the real one. If the real one even existed.

“WHAT?! Kill you? What are you going on about old man. And who are you anyway?” Bendy squinted at him giving him a once over. “I would think that someone your age wouldn’t set foot in a place like this.” He snorted.

“Yeah. I mean the big one has been after me since I got here. And I used to work here.” Henry replied starting to move towards the left side of the room, having not spotted any switches in the closet behind Bendy.

“I think I woulda remembered ya if ya worked here geezer. But what do you mean big one.” Bendy had paused for a second before quickly running after him.

“The quote unquote Bendy that’s been chasing me around this studio. And I haven’t been in the studio for thirty years.”

“What are you— Wait thirty years? It hasn’t been thirty years…” Bendy stopped following him and counted something out on his fingers. “No way, it really has… But… Hey! You are still avoiding the question! Who are you old man!?” Bendy shouted at him.

“Henry. My name is Henry.” He responded simply. It seems like this Bendy wasn’t something to worry about too much. A bit too talkative though.

“Henry… Henry… Henry… Why does that sound— OH! OH! OH! YOU! I’M MAD AT YOU!” Bendy suddenly burst out. Running up to Henry and jumping onto him, clutching the fabric of his shirt. “YOU LEFT THE STUDIO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING HERE HUH?!? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK IN HERE? AND ACT SO NONCHALANT ABOUT ALL OF THIS?” Bendy shook as he yelled, small tears forming in his eyes that wouldn’t have easily been caught by someone unfamiliar with Bendy.

“Bendy, if you really are Bendy. I had not choice about leaving the studio. It was no one’s fault. I was drafted.” Henry gently removed Bendy and put him on the floor. Bendy was still shaking, clutching his fists against his sides, staring at the floor. “And war changes you kid. And with everything that’s been going on in here, it’s easier to put on a brave face.” Henry sighed, he ran a hand through his hair. “If it were as easy as that to come back I would have.”

“So it— I mean— GAH! Just. Whatever. Your here now, so why is that?”

“Got a letter from Joey.” Henry shrugged going back to his search for the switches. The next door he opened he finally found one of the switches he needed.

There was a long stretch of silence in the room. Bendy didn’t respond to him after that, there was only the sound of Henry shuffling around the room, until the gate clanked upwards. Henry moved towards the hallway that had just opened to him, he turned and looked at the little demon that was standing in the center of the room.

“Well are you coming or not?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the writing prompt: Post-game the Toons live with Henry AU "Henry was not one to celebrate his birthday. How the Toons found out that day was today was anyone's guess.”
> 
> Prompt from boomblitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Henry, Bendy, Boris, Alice

Another year already and boy what a year it had been.

He’d become a grandfather. Found a few new golf buddies. Had taken a small tour of Europe, now that it was a much calmer atmosphere (as long as you avoided Germany).

And now was housing three cartoon characters that were created from one hell of a mess at the old animation studio he used to work for.

Yeah.

One hell of a year.

He sighed, it was about a week out from his birthday, something that he didn’t really care for. Just another reminder that he was getting older.

When he had worked at the studio they had celebrated birthdays all the time. It had always been a nice way to take a break from the normally hectic work by grabbing a piece of cake and wishing the birthday person a happy birthday. But after being drafted, he fall out with Joey, the war; birthdays just didn't seem as important anymore.

He and his wife, when she was still with him, had an unspoken agreement about birthdays; you got to have dinner out, but there was no fanfare involved, and absolutely no presents. It just wasn't as important as building a life together. Sure they'd celebrated William's and Diana's birthdays when they were still living at home, but after they had moved on with their lives he'd completely given up celebrating his own birthday.

He went to bed and carried on.

* * *

He'd been coming down the stairs that morning when he heard whispering. A creak from the staircase caused the whispers to cease.

"Good morning you three." He said as the kitchen came into view, the three toons sitting near each other, trying to play innocent. "What are you three up to?" He asked, eyes narrowing slightly at them.

"Nothing! Just ah taking about some stuff." Bendy's answer came all too quickly.

"Alright what are you there planning?" He asked with a sigh.

"We were just talking about some stuff from the studio. We had nightmares last night and we just kinda wanted to talk things out." Alice replied.

"Hmph." Henry grunted. "You know you three can talk to me about that right?" He rubbed the back of his head as he yawned wide.

"We know. But it was more of something between the three of us. Don't worry." Alice calmly smiled. Henry simply nodded as he went to make his first cup of coffee, leaving the issue where it was.

It was two days until his birthday.

* * *

"Alright I won't be back until six tonight." Henry called to the toons from the doorway.

"Alright Henry! We'll watch the house for you!" Boris called back.

"Yeah you can count on us!" Bendy called back.

* * *

Henry returned to a dark house. Which was not a good sign with three toons who were supposed to have stayed at home all day. Henry cautiously opened the front door.

"I'm home! You three here? You better be..." He muttered the last part to himself. He took off his shoes, hung up his coat and entered the threshold of the kitchen.He flicked the light switch up.

“SURPRISE!” The three toons shouted out causing him to step back slightly. They had decorated the whole kitchen with birthday decorations. A cake laid in the center of the kitchen table, a few candles prepped to be lit on it.

“Wha— How— When— What?” Henry was stunned.

“Happy birthday!” They cheered.

“How on Earth did you find out it was my birthday?”

“Kinda took a look at your license and found out.” Bendy answered. “But why didn’t you tell us?” Bendy looked up at him curiously.

“I don’t really celebrate my birthday anymore. Haven’t had a reason to.” Henry answered.

“Well, now you’re gonna celebrate it!” Bendy cheered. Henry chuckled at his antics.

“Alright, alright. But lets get some dinner first. We can get to the cake in a bit.” Henry pulled out his keys from his pocket. “Who wants to get some pizza with me?”

Henry decided, in that moment, maybe celebrating his birthday wasn’t a bad idea. After all, he had a new family to celebrate them with. Some new memories would be good.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So anon I really liked your prompt but to keep the surprise I’m going to place it in here like this! It was perfect for a Father’s Day thing so I hope you didn’t mind the wait.  
> Let’s just say Henry is a real dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU's are in the 0 category
> 
> Characters: Bendy, Henry, Sammy, Wally, Joey, assorted disgruntled studio staff

Henry had been prepping to go out with Bendy for a quick stroll around town. The little demon had been cooped up in the studio for the last few days because everyone had been rushing around to meet deadlines and if Bendy didn’t get to play with someone soon he was going to start ramping up the pranks on the studio staff. Bendy leaned over the box of clothes that the studio members had donated to help Bendy with his disguises. Some of the items in the box were a bit too ridiculous, such as the rainbow Afro wig that had been put in, while others better suited the demon such as the tuxedo sweater that had been donated.

Bendy of course was taking his time and messing around with the accessories that people had placed in, already deciding on wearing a argyle print black and white sweater. Since there was a nip in the air he was searching for some winter weather gear. Bendy had grabbed a long red scarf and wrapped it around where his neck would be covering half of his smile. He’d also grabbed a gaudy bright blue beanie with white pompoms that dangled from the sides. To complete the look Bendy had grabbed a pair of bright yellow rain boots. He was a primary colored mess.

“How do I look?” Bendy asked, stifling his own giggles so that he could get Henry’s opinion. Knowing that he was going to change into something way more casual in a bit but couldn’t resist the joke.

"With your eyes.” It was out before he could even think through what he was about to unleash. A small, quiet but delighted snicker came out of Bendy.

"Henry that— That was terrible!” His snickers grew louder. “I can’t believe it!” He laughed a bit harder. “Color me surprised!”

"Can’t you’re supposed to be black and white.” Henry responded without missing a beat. This caused the little demon to snort.

"Henry!” He laughed. “Ya gotta tell me more jokes like that! Oh gosh these are terrible!” Bendy had now fallen to the floor and was giggling like crazy.

"Alright. I didn’t think you’d find these that punny.” Henry smirked. “But I’ll just have to come up with some more.” He had been told long ago that he was not allowed to pun in the studio by Joey who had claimed that the puns he came up with were literally the worst and completely unfunny, but the little devil cackling in front of him made a smirk come to his face. He was going to have fun this afternoon.

* * *

Bendy had just run up the stairs to Joey’s office and had launched himself inside causing Joey to look up startled from the paperwork he was looking over.

"Hi Joey!”

"Bendy, is there something I can help you with?” Joey placed the paperwork down as he knew he was going to be distracted from it for however long Bendy remained in his office.

"Yeah! Henry told me that since you and him were buddies that you were ani-mates!” And with that Bendy tore out of the room laughing.

* * *

"Hiya Sammy!” Bendy greeted casually.

"What do you want.” Sammy sneered. It was never a good sign when the little devil came into the music department. It usually meant becoming behind schedule and with a deadline coming soon Sammy really was on edge.

"Did you know that a piano is great for opening locks?”

"Wha—”

"Cause it has a lot of keys!” And with that Bendy ran laughing as he went elsewhere in the studio.

* * *

"Wally whatcha doing?” Bendy had come up to the janitor.

"Cleaning. Like usual. Why?” Wally quirked an eyebrow wondering why Bendy had come up to him.

"I was just wondering… do you swear a lot?” Bendy asked.

"What?”

"Cause I would think for a janitor you’d have a clean mouth!” And with that Bendy ran off cackling.

* * *

"Joey why on earth is Bendy telling all these terrible jokes? I thought the writing department knew better than to put bad puns in the scripts?” Sammy had come in to voice his complaints. Bendy had come up to him repeatedly over the course of the week only to tell him one terrible joke after another.

Just as Joey was about to answer his office door creaked open.

"Hey boss, can I talk to you? Is something up with Bendy cause he keeps telling me terrible puns.” Wally entered the room.

"Well—” Joey was cut off by a stream of the heads of different departments coming in and voicing their complaints about Bendy’s new habit of terrible jokes. When the heads of the writing team had come in all hell had broken loose as fingers were being pointed at them and them adamantly refusing it was them.

People!” Joey tried to call over the chaos. Nobody paid him any attention. “PEOPLE!” He shouted. Everyone froze. “I know the source of this.” Joey sighed. “Follow me.”

* * *

"You shoulda seen how mad Sammy got after that one!” Bendy cackled, sitting next to Henry recounting his last couple of pun-and-runs.

"Oh goodness. Looks like you need some more huh?”

"HENRY!” Joey, followed by quite the group of studio members approached them. “Don’t you dare tell him another joke! Those are so bad! I’m so mad at you right now.”

"Hi mad I’m Henry.” And that was when Bendy absolutely lost it. He doubled over laughing and one by one the entire room was filled with laughter. Eventually they all calmed down with the occasional snicker and giggle here and there. “What’s the harm. It’s not like he’s throwing eggs at you, it’s all just yolks here.” Henry smirked. “But we’ll calm down a bit with them. Gotta save them up anyway.” Henry winked at Bendy.

Everyone in the room, while humored by the jokes, were terrified by that statement.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from the-vampire-inside-me:
> 
> for almost 30 years in lonelyness and his only friend gone, Bendy never experienced what being loved by someone feels like, so he doesn't understand the meaning of Henry's gestures towards him (like hugging him, or carring him on his arm when he's tired, or even offering him something to not feel cold)
> 
> Characters: Bendy, Henry

Henry. It had been thirty long, dark, lonely years. What was the man doing here. He’d left him. Moved on with his life. Left Bendy to rot and the studio with it.

Henry didn’t care about him.

So what was this feeling?

Bendy had kept to the shadows, watching and waiting, seeing what Henry would do. The mans stoic grimace as he waded through the ink offered nothing. Bendy of course wasn’t going to make it easy for the man. He’d abandoned him, so he was going to pay, that’s the way this worked.

But this feeling wouldn’t go away.

He couldn’t name it. He couldn’t define it. It was just there. 

* * *

“Bendy is that… Is that really you?” Henry said barely above a whisper. His voice trembling for some reason.

“Of course it’s me.” Bendy stood in front of him, hands in fists staring down the man.

“What- What happened.” Henry stuttered. Didn’t he know? Didn’t he realize what he’d left him with?

“You left.”

“What?”

“You left me here to rot. You left the studio to rot. They killed Boris years ago. Joey hurt so many people. He made me into this. It’s all because you left. None of this would have happened if you’d never left. Everything is your fault!” Bendy ended shouting, panting hard after he’d finished. Henry stared at him with wide eyes. “You don’t have anything to say for yourself do you.” Bendy hissed. Henry stared at the ground silently. Bendy was getting angrier by the second. Of course he didn’t care about him. Just like everyone else.

Then Henry did something unexpected. He moved forward, carefully at first and then quickly wrapping his arms around Bendy and firmly but not painfully squeezed him around his mid section. Bendy froze.

What was this feeling? 

* * *

They had moved through the studio reaching an area Bendy had not seen before, hidden behind planks that Henry had chopped down. He shivered, the air here was cold, they were deep in the studio.

Suddenly something was draped around him. It was warm and heavy. He looked at it with confusion. It was a jacket but where did it come from? He looked up only to see Henry rub his arm before continuing forward in the darkness.

“Henry what no I don’t need this. Take your jacket back.” Bendy pulled the garment off and held it out for the man to take back.

“It’s yours for now. You seemed cold. And I’m good for a while yet. I think we are closing in on where the boiler room might be.” Henry said as he looked around. Bendy barely caught the small smile that Henry had as he’d said the first bit. What did he mean by this.

That feeling was creeping back in.

He shook it off. It was meaningless. Henry probably was just taking pity on him.

But that feeling…

* * *

They hadn’t been able to rest for a while, Bendy’s eyes had begun to droop, but he was determined to continue on with Henry. He stumbled forward, feet dragging on the ground. He kept moving before he was suddenly lifted up.

“What? Hey put me down!” Bendy’s eyes shot open as he realized what Henry had done. “I’m not a baby! I can walk!” He wiggled in Henry’s grip.

“Yeah but you’re looking tired. Besides I’m just going to get us to a good room and get some shut eye for a bit. Your free to nap if you want.” Henry smiled slightly before continuing to move.

Bendy wouldn’t admit it to himself but the gentle rocking of Henry’s steps, his sturdy heart beat, and his warms all were the perfect combination to make his eyes heavier again.

“You don’t have to do this.” Bendy tried to fight off sleep.

“No but I want to. Besides. It’s what I would have done for you before.”

“What do you mean by that?”

He didn’t hear Henry’s explanation, sleep quickly overtook him after the question left his lips.

That feeling again…

* * *

Bendy didn’t understand it.

Why Henry was so worried?

Henry should have realized what was going to happen.

What would happen to him when the machine was unplugged.

Why was Henry crying?

Ink was slowly falling off his form, he’d already lost most of his legs, the inky puddle only expanding further with each second.

Bendy had changed his mind about Henry.

That feeling. It was love. Right?

The feeling of being loved by someone?

He was glad he could finally feel it. Joey may have created him but he didn’t care.

Not like Henry did.

He raised a hand, ink dripping downwards from his arm, he used a thumb to wipe away a tear just beginning to slide down Henry’s cheek.

He smiled.

At least he knew he was loved.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to the last chapter, have fun!

The studio. 30 years had done it no favors. A broken, dusty husk of the once bustling place he’d worked for. He used to call it home.

Now it was just a reminder of the pain.

So much pain.

First it had been leaving his home, he hadn’t wanted to, he’d been forced to. Then the pain of his friend telling him to never come back. He didn’t think he could receive any more hurts from this place.

He’d been wrong.

The pool of ink spread into the cracks of the wood flooring, soon settling there, then seeping downwards to the darkness that lay below. A tear fell from his eye, tracing down his cheek, mixing with the ink that was smeared there before continuing down its path and falling to the floor to continue mixing with the ink.

With Bendy.

Why hadn’t he said anything? Why hadn’t he told him what would happen? Why did he have to die?

Henry’s tears fell faster.

It hadn’t been that long either. Maybe a few days. Born and died in less than a week. Bendy.

Henry stood up.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

A sacrifice from each department. Everyone must pay their dues.

The pentagram. Something to bind the summoned’s existence. Changes made to reflect what was desired, but overall the same.

Blood. The final component. Only a few drops were needed.

And the machine.

Henry had poured himself over Joey’s notes. Anything and everything that he could get his hands on. Making sure that each detail was in place. Nothing had been missed. He could not let this fail.

He would not let this fail.

He stood at the edge of the pentagram, next to the switch for the machine, knife in hand.

This had to work.

He hit the main power button on the machine, whispering the incantation carefully, making sure not to stumble over his words. He stepped away from the machine making sure his movements were careful and clean. Incantation complete, all that was left was the final sacrifice, the pool of ink below his hand received the drops of blood seemingly greedily.

This had to work.

The pool of ink seemed to bubble slightly before stilling. The studio was silent except for the machine which had seemingly stopped dripping ink on its own. Henry held his breath.

This had to work.

Henry shook, fists and jaw clenched. It had to work. He’d looked over everything. He’d made sure of everything. He’d checked so many times.

Why wasn’t it working.

* * *

Henry had gone to his desk. Resting in the chair and leaning heavily on his hand with his elbows propped up on the desk. He’d since bandaged his hand from the cut he’d made. He should have known it wouldn’t have worked. What had he been thinking? Joey was the mad man, not him. He should have known better.

Tears fell again.

It just wasn’t right. Bendy shouldn’t have had to die. Bendy should have been able to experience life outside this rotting building.

He shouldn’t have had to die.

Henry sighed shakily. He needed to get out of here. It was time.

Time to say goodbye.

He stood from his desk careful of his healing hand and began to walk down the hallway. Towards his failure. It wasn’t fair. He should have been able to do it. He had checked everything. But, this was obviously a sign. A sign that it wasn’t meant to be.

He stood over the pool of ink.

“I’m sorry Bendy. I thought- I thought I could save you, and when I couldn’t well- I gave it my best shot. It isn’t fair. I wanted to show you so many things.” Henry’s throat tightened. “I- I just wanted to let you be happy. What Joey did wasn’t right. He abandoned you, left you here with nothing and I-“ Henry stopped himself. He shook his head. The fresh tears trailing down his cheek fell to the ink pool below.

“Goodbye Bendy. I hope that wherever you are it is for the better.” A sad smile crossed his lips. “I’ll miss you, little devil darling.” He turned and began walking towards the front door of the studio. “I’ll miss you, you were like a son, a son I never had.”

“And now never will”

Henry held himself together, barely. His upper body shook with sobs that he would not let pass his lips. He wouldn’t let himself do it here. Not where he died. Not where he lost him.

In his arms.

Henry fell to the floor, door in sight, unable to move further. He sat, sobs shaking him, face buried in his hands remembering. Remembering the little devil. Remembering his son.

It had not been all that long, but the little demon left quite the impression. He recalled how he’d been at first wary of him. The darling devil malformed by the ink and rituals that had brought him to life. Then how he had found a solution to fix Bendy’s form, after that the little demon had begrudgingly become his partner through the studio. Bendy hadn’t understood a lot of things that Henry did for him. But Henry didn’t mind it. He was just happy to help Bendy in some way, no matter how small.

Henry didn’t remember when he felt that Bendy was like a son to him.

Perhaps it had always been there. Lurking in the back of his mind. Why he also could not face coming back to the studio.

He was glad he did.

Even though their time together was short-lived.

Henry’s sobs finally subsided. He didn’t know how much time had passed. He simply felt empty.

He sat there quietly. Listening to the moaning creaks of the building. Breathing steadily.

* * *

He felt something. Brushing at his cheek. A wiping motion, removing something from his face. He shifted, scrunching up his face and stretching out his cracking back. He blinked, the dull light of the room still bright enough to cause him to wince.

“Heh, you couldn’t find the front door old man?”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided a third part was necessary so here we go! Have fun!

He blinked at the figure in front of him.

Alice.

“What? Alice? How did you?” Henry stumbled to his feet trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Behind Alice stood Boris, both stared at him in concern as he whipped his head back and forth between them. Henry eventually calmed down, breathing a little hard. “How are you two here? What’s going on?”

“We’ve been in the studio for a long time Henry.” Alice answered quietly. “We were watching you and-“ She stopped noticing Henry’s downcast expression.

“Henry? Henry we know what happened.” Boris reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault. If anything it’s Joey’s.”

“What do you mean by that? And where were you two even hiding? Why didn’t you help me?” Henry asked, clenching and unclenching his fist.

“Joey, he created a fail safe for Bendy that he didn’t with either of us. Bendy would die if the machine was shut off. We were told that we had to make sure that Joey’s plans were not interrupted at whatever cost, otherwise Bendy would die.” Alice answered sadly.

“Bendy found out. He didn’t say anything to us until before you came. And we couldn’t stop him even if we tried.” Boris stated.

“We would have helped you. You have to believe us. But we don’t know anymore than you do.” Alice sighed.

“I-“ Henry slid back down the wall, sitting with his head in his hands. No matter what he did it seemed to fail.

“Henry, it really isn’t your fault.” Alice placed herself to his left, Boris sat to his right.

“I know but how can I not feel responsible. He- He died in my arms Alice. He let me do it too.” Henry had thought that the tears could no longer flow from his eyes which had been a faulty assumption given the tears now tracing down his cheek again. “I tried— I tried to bring him back. But it seems that isn’t enough.”

“Henry—“ Boris started before a strange thump was heard. “What was that?”

“I don’t know.” Henry said quietly, standing up from his position. Alice and Boris looked at each other before standing to follow him. Henry weaved his way through the hallways. Another thump came, this time much louder, he must be getting close to what was making that noise. He turned and continued before immediately halting, he noticed where he was, it couldn’t be.

Henry ran the rest of the way.

When he got to the room the ink machine resided in he saw it. A gloved hand tapping about, already having knocked over a few candles, the thumps probably from hitting the desk nearby. Henry stood at the doorframe for only a moment before heading in. Alice and Boris hot on his heels also stopped in the door frame and both let out gasps.

Henry reached down to the pool of ink and delicately took the gloved hand in his own. It froze in his grasp, before relaxing.

“Come on bud, you got this, just gotta pull yourself together.” Henry chuckled, sniffling and wiping the back of his unoccupied hand across his face. The pool of ink vibrated slightly and another gloved hand came from the ink. Henry grabbed it as well making sure that his grip was strong but gentle.

Slowly, ever so slowly the ink pool began to shrink as a familiar body shape was formed. Eventually Bendy was almost complete, all that was left was his face, mostly coated in black ink except for his smile. Bendy lifted his head up towards Henry. Attempting to speak but everything was all gurgles from the ink still forming his body.

“Shhhh… It’s alright I’m here. Just let yourself form. Don’t push yourself.” Henry said quietly. Alice and Boris had joined him on either side of him some time ago. Tears in their eyes as they watched the friend they thought they had lost reform.

“Hen—“ Bendy attempted only to fall into a throaty coughing fit. The ink had receded slightly, right eye visible while left eye was still covered in ink.

“Yes it’s me. Don’t stress yourself bud. Take your time.” Henry placated.

“Pal don’t speak just yet. It’s gonna take time.” Boris gently added.

“We’re here for you Bendy.” Alice gently smiled at him.

They watched quietly as the ink pulled away from his face, making sure that they didn’t interrupt whatever process was currently going on.

“Hen- Henry?” Bendy asked tentatively. When he realized that he had actually spoken and hadn’t had a problem he let out a shaky breath. “Henry how?” Bendy was quickly cut off as Henry pulled him into a gentle but tight hug.

“I thought- I thought you weren’t… It doesn’t matter. I’m glad you’re back bud.” Henry breathed out. Bendy leaned his weight into Henry, tired from reforming, knowing that Henry would support him.

“Me too.” Bendy sighed out before his eyes fluttered closed.

“I can’t believe- Henry you did it!” Alice quietly cheered.

“You did it Henry. You got him back.” Boris too quietly cheered on the man.

Henry didn’t say anything, he just simply held Bendy in his arms, afraid of what would happen if he let go. They sat there for a while, Alice and Boris with a hand on his shoulders and him holding Bendy, before Henry decided it was finally time.

Henry gently stood up from the ground, still holding Bendy. Alice and Boris followed suite quietly. They reached the front door of the studio and finally crossed the threshold. Bendy slightly stirred due to the cool night breeze that passed through the landscape outside.

“Hmmm?” Bendy murmured quietly.

“It’s alright bud, you can just sleep, we are going home now.” Henry gently smiled, Alice and Boris smiling quietly as well.

“Alright Henry.” Bendy muttered before falling back to sleep.

Henry was glad. It had worked. Bendy was with him.

It was going to be interesting, this new life with the toons.

But he wouldn’t change it for the world.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever thought of writing a story about BodyBuilderBendy!?
> 
> Characters: Bendy, Henry

Henry hadn’t known what to expect when he turned on the machine in the dilapidated studio. It whirred to life violently, gears screaming in protest from not having moved in a long time. Henry took a step back as the small dripping leak from the nozzle became a steady stream. As that stream grew bigger and bigger he exited the room quickly, the amount of ink flowing from the machine was terrifying. Henry’s fears only grew as ink seeped into the hallway attempting to claim his shoes. Henry was at the front door of the studio when his world crashed around him.

Literally.

The wood floor gave out underneath him, broken boards and his body falling down to the story below. He landed hard, surprised to find that he had nothing more than the beginnings of a few bruises. He dusted himself off, brushing away dust and cobwebs that had collected from the fall. Carefully standing up he could hear his shoulders and spine crackle from the movement.

He really was too old for this.

He looked over his surroundings when a creeping groan began to get louder and louder in the studio, like something was stuck in the pipes. The creaking groan grew louder and louder when finally there was a large, heavy thump that came from the floor above. What ever it was, it was big, and that only made Henry more nervous.

Henry had begun moving towards the doorway in the corner, figuring his only way to move on was forward, when suddenly there was a series of thumps which seemed in time with the building vibrating. He braced himself in the doorway, hoping that it was just a small earthquake or something. The vibrations ceased quickly after they began.

Then the light seemed to disappear.

Henry looked up, the hole in the floor which had gave way under him was now blocked by a huge figure. Henry swallowed thickly, hoping that what ever it was would not find his area of the studio interesting.

Luck did not seem to be on his side.

The figure backed away for but a moment before jumping down into the hole in the floor, not that it was much of a hole to the thing that came down. It was black like the ink he used to work with. It’s tail sticking straight out from it’s *well toned backside*?

Henry did a double take, the beast or what ever it was in front of him was incredibly well toned in it’s muscles. And it was big. Really, really big. It stood at it’s full height at least halfway between the floor they were on now and the floor they came from. It. Was. Big.

It then turned quickly, facing Henry head on, making the man jump in surprise. It leaned down, placing it’s hands on the floor to support itself. It’s tiny eyes and permanent smile struck Henry like a lightening bolt.

“B-Bendy?” The creature tilted it’s head at his question. “Well… you’re uh… a lot bigger than I thought you’d be.” Henry whimpered slightly, still afraid that his life was in jeopardy. It then leaned back, smile becoming a tad shaky and the outline around his face shifting making him look incredibly nervous.

Henry realized suddenly that Bendy was nervous about him being scared of him. Henry took a steadying breath.

“So uh… how are you?” The awkward question was only met with silence. “Not much of a talker huh?” Bendy nodded and seemed to relax a bit. “Well uh… Since you’re here, do you mind helping me out?” Bendy nodded again, eagerly. “Can you get me back up to the floor we were on?” Henry pointed upwards.

Bendy quickly grabbed him around the waist and lifted him out of the hole. Henry backed up, just in time as well as Bendy jumped up and quickly reunited himself with Henry.

“Thanks.” Henry panted hand on his chest. “Now I just need to get out of here…” Henry muttered to himself. He then noticed Bendy looking at him eagerly. “Huh?” Bendy pointed at the rucksack that Henry had left by the front of the building when he had entered, just leaning out of the bag was a box. Brightly colored with swirling font that Henry knew read ‘Creampuffs’.

“Oh do you want one?” Henry asked. The vigorous nod he received in return made him chuckle. “Well for being a big sweetie I guess you could have one or two. He reached over and pulled out the box opening it and passing two of the morsels to his new friend.

“We really oughta get out of here tho. But you are a bit large, I don’t think you’ll fit in my car…” Henry started talking to himself, trying to figure out how he was going to get Bendy home. A moment or two of pacing and he felt a tug at his pant leg. Looking down he was greeted with a small, child sized version of the Bendy that he had just met. “What? How did? You know what I’m not even gonna question it. That solves one problem, but we still need to get out of the building and the last I check the door was locked.”

Without a word, as it was just how Bendy seemed to operate, he grew again and jumped over the hole smashing through the wall where the front door was, leaving a very large, muscular, Bendy shaped hole in the wall. Henry gaped at the hole before noticing that a hand was reaching back through, a quite bit larger than previously seen and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him gently over the hole and through to the outside. Bendy had grown ginormous! But as soon as he put Henry down he quickly shrunk back down to the child like size.

Henry, glad to have had the rucksack he’d brought in hand passed another creampuff wordlessly to Bendy.

Soon they were in Henry’s car and without too much time passing made it to Henry’s house. It was early evening, and Henry decided a quick meal and some sleep was in order, to put the day’s strange events off until the next. A sandwich each and they were satisfied. Henry led Bendy to his guest bedroom, or well, Bendy’s new bedroom which he jumped into eagerly. Bendy quickly climbed into the bed, pulling the blanket over himself.

“One sec bud I’ll be right back.” Henry remembered something he thought Bendy would like a lot. He was given it some time ago as a joke present but hadn’t yet passed it off to someone else.

Returning to Bendy’s room, he found that the muscular ink demon had grown in his sleep, blanket barely covering his body, but seemed to be perfectly comfortable with that. Henry quietly chuckled at the door frame before quieting and moving into the room, placing a teddybear with a white bowtie on the bed next to Bendy. Bendy quietly grabbed it in his sleep, snuggling it close to his face.

Henry shook his head as he left. What a strange life he was living.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy: "rain looks nice!.........what is that light coming from the clouds tho?" Henry: "you better cover your ears"
> 
> No AUs here.
> 
> Characters: Bendy, Henry

It had been sunny that morning, blue skies with bright white fluffy clouds dotting it. But slowly creeping across the sky was a thick  dark gray blanket of clouds. Below them the rain that was coming was visible. The weather report had said they were in for quite the storm but it should clear up by the late evening.

Bendy stared out the window with hands pressed against the glass. It was the first storm he’d seen. He knew that he wasn’t going to go outside, ink and water and all that, but he was still excited for the downpour that was coming. The first drizzles had started to come down creating fresh puddles on the sidewalk. There were a few kids outside splashing around in them, soon called in by their parents.

Henry came in through the door, shoulders wet, and smiled at the toon staring out the window.

“It’s gonna be quite the downpour.” He chuckled hanging up his coat on the nearby coat rack.

“I’m really excited! I could hear the rain sometimes but never could really see it.” Bendy smiled back.

“I’m going to get started on dinner. Should be done soon though.” Henry said as he passed by the toon and into the kitchen.

“Okay!”

* * *

They ate dinner and decided to relax afterwards. Bendy still had his face pressed against the glass.

“The rain looks nice.” Bendy commented out of the blue.

“It’s definitely relaxing every so often.” Henry commented not looking up from his book.

“What is that light coming from the clouds though?” Bendy questioned.

Henry looked up and caught sight of another large flash of light.

“You might want to cover your ears bud.” Henry commented with a small smirk.

“What? Why would-“

**BOOM**

Thunder rumbled through the house. Bendy immediately ran and jumped into Henry’s lap.

**BOOM**

“What was that!” Bendy cried after the rumble had gone.

“That was lightning which was the flashes of light, and thunder which is the sound that it makes when it hits the ground. It’s a ways off, a bit closer than I expected though.” Henry explained calmly, hand on the back of the slightly shaking toon. “Lightning is electricity.”

“Electricity can hurt though, can it hurt us?” Bendy shook still.

“No, as long as we stay inside we’ll be fine, worst thing that can happen is the power goes out for a little bit.” Henry gently stated.

“Oh okay… I’m going to keep watching.” Bendy jumped off Henry and pressed his face against the window again, slightly startled when there was thunder, but still oohing and ahhing at the storm.

Henry only shook and smiled as he watched the toon.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from mythmica
> 
> Sammy didn't know what to make of the new employee at first. He was clumsy. Almost careless, in fact, causing many delays for deadlines as he started out working the projector. He made up half a mind to file a complaint with Drew until the day he got a knock on his office door.
> 
> No au  
> Characters: Sammy Lawrence, Norman Polk

The deadline was in a week.

Sammy was beyond the general foul mood he normally was in. The new employee had put them all behind. First it was overloading a circuit not checking how many things were plugged in causing delays while Thomas and Wally went to restore power. Then it was not having the recently completed film running for recording, spending 3 hours looking for the new employee only to find him wrapped up in extension cables in a closet. And the most recent, most aggravating one of them all was the new employee had spilt ink all over his latest piece. It had taken him 3 days to finish that. And now all that work was ruined.

Sammy stewed in his chair, pen tapping against the desk in quick staccato beats, staring at the blank page of sheet music in front of him. It was getting late, most of the other employees had already left. Not that he would have known. He had locked himself in his office soon after the incident and tried to salvage what he could. The original piece had turned out to be completely destroyed, Sammy had called his wife and told her he would be staying late, and immediately had pulled out the fresh pages.

That he was still staring at.

He sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his eyes after removing his glasses. It was all that damned new employees fault. Sammy had refused to learn his name. No point in getting attached to someone he was going to have fired as soon as possible. He had half a mind to see if Joey was still in his office and go give him a piece of his mind when a small knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. A light triplet of knocks, not a series he’d ever heard, or well no one had ever knocked before. Most employees simply barging in or not coming near his door at all, and those that did barge in did not do it after he chewed them out.

He didn’t know how to respond.

There was a long moments pause before another slightly heavier, more urgent triplet of knocks came.

“Who is it?” Sammy finally called out.

“Mister Lawrence?” An young voice called, a small hint of panic lacing his name. “Can you um… spare a moment?” Sammy sighed internally, it was the new employee.

“I am in the middle of something. Is it urgent?” He decided to try and force the new employee to leave.

“I uh… think so, but I don’t wanna trouble you sir.” There was still panic in the voice outside his door. He sat for a moment before finally lifting himself off his chair and opening the door.

“Alright what do you- GOODNESS.” The new employee had a long deep red gash on his left arm starting from just above the wrist and ending just before the elbow, blood seeping from the wound. The employee was looking at the ground.

“I’m terribly sorry for bothering you sir, it’s just I’m not so sturdy on my legs right now, getting to your office was a bit of a test, and there’s no one else around and I-“

“You are not bleeding all over my department.” Sammy said with a snap. The new employee looked terrified.

“Sorry sir.”

“Come with me.” Sammy ordered putting a hand on the employee’s back as he lead him to the infirmary.

Both were silent on the way there. He put the employee in a chair while he went and got the materials to wrap the wound. While the infirmary was a nice addition to the studio, it didn’t change the fact that larger injuries like this weren’t able to be properly treated. Luckily the wound was not deeper.

“How the hell did you even manage this one.” Sammy muttered mostly to himself as he worked on winding gauze around the injury.

“…Tripped and hit the metal casing of the projector I was practicing with.”

“What on earth do you mean practicing. You are the projectionist you were hired because you know how to run the projectors. Or are supposed to.”

“…My boss got sick. Been having to learn on my own… Been staying late so I don’t cause any more delays…” The employee responded. Sammy finished wrapping the wound and cut the gauze putting it aside. He finally got a good look at the new employee. Tall, freckles splashed across his face, messy hair.

“How old are you?” Sammy questioned.

“Eighteen sir.” The kid replied quietly. Sammy was shocked. This kid had just been hired and was forced to learn on the fly what took at least a month of basic training before being handed the ropes. On top of that the kid new that they were behind schedule.

It went without saying that everyone in the studio knew about Sammy’s attitude. But in that moment Sammy softened his glare. The kid didn’t deserve the anger that he’d been giving him. Sammy felt bad for causing the kid extra stress while he was still learning.

Sammy wasn’t very well known for his way with words, unless it was to come up with a new combination of creative swears. Reaching into his pocket his fingers found a few wrapped caramels that he’d saved for when he wanted to satiate his sweet tooth. He passed the kid two of them.

“…What’s your name?”

“Norman sir.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Joey, what is that supposed to be?" "Not a it, Henry, this is the newest addition to the studio!"
> 
> No AU Selected 
> 
> Characters: Joey, Henry, Sammy, Susie, Wally, Grant

“Joey it’s a statue…” Henry sighed. Joey had been saying how wonderful this new add on was going to be. The last thing that Henry had expected was a 10 foot tall statue of the studio’s main cartoon star to be erected inside the building. How they had managed to get it in place was a mystery that only the universe knew. But the fact remained that the stone pie cut eyes that were a foot long stared out at those that walked down the stairs.

“A big statue! A statue of Bendy!” Joey grinned. He was so excited! This was obviously the best purchase he’d made in a long time right?

“Joey…” Henry sighed deciding to give up while he was ahead, “Never mind… It’s a great statue, lovely, I’m going to go finish up my frames…” And with that Henry left the gaze of the statue that Joey was fawning over.

* * *

 

“So he’s finally lost it.” Sammy stared up at the large statue sighing.

“I should have left this place ages ago.” There was no denying that Joey was eccentric, but this was ridiculous even for a studio which produced cartoons.

“I need a stiff drink.”

* * *

 

Wally polished the statue, carefully wiping off any ink that mysteriously made it’s way onto the statue. Of course it wasn’t so mysterious when you knew that the new hires had been daring each other to go and paint a little ink onto the statue each day. It was getting a bit ridiculous but Wally kept on cleaning.

“I hope this statue either starts cleaning itself or mysteriously disappears, otherwise I’m outta here.”

* * *

 

“Joey how could you even begin to think we had room in the budget for a statue? Let alone one this size?” Grant was completely stressed out at this point, they were $35,000 over budget and it was all because Joey Drew had decided that a statue was obviously top priority.

“You said we had some extra cash this quarter.” Joey replied simply.

“WE HAD $1000 EXTRA WHICH I WAS GOING TO BUDGET INTO MAINTENANCE! NOT $35,000 TO SPEND ON A STATUE!”

* * *

 

“Why couldn’t it have been a statue of Alice?” Susie grumbled under her breath as she passed by.

* * *

 

Suffice to say, not one employee was pleased with the latest addition that Joey had brought to the studio. But that was Joey Drew, reckless spender and carefree attitude. No wonder Joey turned to other more strange business ventures down the line.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from morskijez00
> 
> The 2D bendy AU: Henry's ill! Guess Bendy'll have to nurse him back to health :V
> 
> AU: 2D Bendy AU owned by shinyzango on tumblr
> 
> Characters: Bendy, Henry

Bendy sat on the couch in the front room waiting for Henry to come home from work. He’d spent most of the day playing with the neighborhood kids as he usually did, but everyone had to go home for dinner a little while ago. He swung his legs back and forth listening for the sound of Henry’s car pulling into the driveway.

He perked up as the rumble of an engine came to a stop in front of the house. Jumping off the couch and running over to the door as Henry came through.

“Welcome back Henry!” Bendy smiled up at him as he passed through the entryway. Henry shut the door behind himself quietly.

“Hey bud, hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.” Henry chuckled, loosening his tie and slipping off his shoes.

“Nope! Everyone just went home for dinner! What are we gonna have tonight?” Bendy followed Henry as they walked into the kitchen.

“I’m thinking just a nice turkey and cheese sandwich. I’m not feeling all that hungry.” Henry moved to the fridge. As Henry pulled out the fixings for the sandwiches though, a deep throaty cough came over him, causing him to pause for a moment.

“That sounds alright. But are you feeling okay Henry? That cough didn’t sound to good…” Bendy trailed off slightly, giving the man a worried look.

“I might be coming down with something. But nothing to worry about bud, probably just a cold.” Henry smiled tiredly.

“Alright if you say so.” Bendy simply moved on. Like Henry said it was probably nothing to worry about. Henry was tough! A little cold wouldn’t do anything to him!

Soon dinner had been finished, the plates washed, and they sat comfortably on the couch reading some books, just enjoying each other’s company. Henry’s cough had not gone away, but Bendy let it slide, figuring Henry would be right as rain in the morning.

“I think I’m gonna head to bed bud.” Henry yawned wide, just as he finished though another cough came over him, sounding worse than anything previous.

“Okay, I’ll just read for a little longer in my room then. But Henry you sure you’re feeling alright?” Bendy asked again.

“I’m alright. A good nights sleep and I’ll be fine. Don’t worry bud.” Henry placated as he stood up from his armchair. Bendy was still unsure though, that cough had sounded pretty bad. But he trusted Henry’s judgement. Like Henry had said, it was probably just a cold.

* * *

Bendy woke up the next morning with a wide yawn and jumped out of bed. He made his way to the kitchen finding it devoid of activity.

“That’s odd… Henry’s normally up before me.” Bendy muttered. Not even a coffee up that had been recently used was there. Bendy decided to check Henry’s room. He climbed back up the staircase and made his way to Henry’s door when he heard a terrible, loud, and violent cough coming from behind the door. He gently knocked only to hear a quiet groan. Not waiting for an answer he entered the room.

Henry looked incredibly pale in the morning light that was filtering in through the blinds. A number of used tissues scattered near a trash bin from failed attempts to toss them into the basket. Another violent coughing fit came over the man.

“Hey bud, sorry, I’ll be up in a second.” Henry attempted to get out of the bed.

“Henry you’re super sick, you should stay in bed.” Bendy has concern written all over his face.

“No, no, I’m fine.” Henry said as he stood up, only to sit back down on the edge of the bed clutching his head.

“No you aren’t! You should call in sick.”

“Bendy I’m fine.” Henry tried to frown at the toon’s attitude but it came out as more of a grimace before another coughing fit overcame him.

“Henry. You are not fine. Call in sick.” Bendy’s disappointment and concern came through the bond clearly to Henry now. Henry sat there for a moment and then gave up with a sigh.

“Could you get me the phone? I need to call the office.” Henry gave up, lying back down in the bed with another slightly smaller coughing fit. Bendy gave an approving look and then went to grab the telephone. He quietly came back upstairs and passed the phone to Henry so he could make the call.

“Thanks bud.” Another coughing fit hit Henry who groaned after it was over. He quickly punched in the numbers and waited for the assistant to pick up. “Hello, yes it’s me Henry. I just was calling to say I won’t be coming in, got a nasty cold. Alright thank you.” And with that he hung up and put his arm over his eyes.

“I’ll go make some soup. You should stay in bed Henry.” Bendy gently took the phone out of Henry’s hand.

“It’s alright, I’ll take a shower in a few minutes and come down and make it. Don’t worry bud.”

“No. You are sick, therefore I’m going to take care of you. Stop being so stubborn.” Bendy frowned.

“Alright, alright. Just let me come downstairs so I can make sure you’re safe in the kitchen.”

“Henry I’m not a baby I can cook.”

“…Fine. I give up.” Henry sighed.

Bendy didn’t say anything as he left the room and went back down to the kitchen. He got out a pan and a can of chicken soup from the pantry and set about reheating the soup. Once it was all set he returned to Henry’s room to find that the man had fallen asleep again. He sighed to himself and placed the bowl carefully on the nightstand. He gently twisted the blinds shut and closed the door gently behind him as he left the room.

“Hope you feel better soon Henry.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever felt that the answer only leads to more questions?
> 
> AU: Buddy and Bendy spinoff by upperstories on tumblr of the HatIM AU by thelostmoongazer on tumblr
> 
> Characters: Bendy, Buddy

Bendy scratched his head. He wasn’t used to not immediately understanding someone. His time on the streets forcing him to have to learn to communicate effectively, especially if it meant the difference between scrounging in a garbage bin or getting a hot meal. But the little toon in front of him was giving him a really hard time.

It was clear that the toon he nicknamed Buddy was supposed to be a replacement for him. Joey had somehow made the little toon, how it wasn’t clear, but Buddy was the byproduct of something. Unfortunately the little toon had no voice, so communication from the start was incredibly difficult. Especially when the little toon had continuously tried to pull him away from starting up the ink machine. He admitted that wasn’t one of his finer moments.

Buddy was curious though. The toon was frightened of many things, of course who wouldn’t be with the horrors that the studio had produced. Particularly loud noises made the little toon shrink back and attempt to hide away. But there wasn’t anyone that wouldn’t be frightened by that.

Buddy looked up at him, eyes covered by ink, how the little toon saw anything was beyond him too.

“Where did you come from kid?” Bendy knew that he was only going to get silence in return. “I mean, I know you came from whatever the hell Joey was doing. But where did you come from…” He trailed off. The little toon wrung it’s mitten hands together, seemingly having some kind of internal debate, finally it took his hand. They pulled him over to the vents and opened them up, waving at him to follow into them. Bendy looked around briefly before following him in. They were in the vents for quite a while before the little toon opened the vent to a small room.

Or well closet. Inside there was a small set of drawers, a small ratty blanket, and a bunch of scattered papers, but there was definitely not enough room for the two of them in the cramped space. The small toon shuffled items around in one of the drawers before grabbing hold of what it was looking for. It stared at it for a long moment, another debate it seemed before quietly handing over what turned out to be an old photograph to the older toon.

Bendy found him looking at familiar faces, a slight sense of nausea from knowing that Joey had likely killed many of them in his madness, he swallowed thickly. It was just a picture of the main staff, his eyes lingering over Henry for a long moment before looking back up to the toon.

“I’m not sure what you want me to get from this picture kid.”

The small toon pointed to Joey.

“Yeah Joey’s a real piece of work hope he’ll get what he deserves once we’re out of this mess.”

The small toon pointed to Henry.

“You’re saying Henry made you? I doubt it.” Bendy scoffed. Henry was kind and a brilliant artist, there was no way that the little, easily frightened toon in front of him was Henry’s handiwork. The toon’s frown deepened slightly, but it didn’t say anything, not that it ever would. It shook it’s head and pointed at Henry again. “Look you definitely weren’t made by Henry.” Another frown as the toon shook it’s head. “Look I don’t get what you are trying to tell me. So let’s just rest and figure out where we need to go next okay?” Bendy sighed. The little toon took the picture back and placed it back in the drawer. Giving a small nod and then a look to see if Bendy wanted to come into the small room. “No, there’s no way the two of us will fit, so I’ll just stay in here I guess. We’ll leave in a little bit.” Bendy rolled away from the toon.

He sat there thinking to himself for quite a while. Whatever the toon had tried to tell him was lost on Bendy. He was only left with questions instead of answers. Bendy shut his eyes.

If only Henry was around. Maybe he’d have answers to this mess.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Joey, what the hell did you do now?" 
> 
> AU not specified  
> Characters: Joey, Henry, 'Bendy'

Joey stood in front of what looked to be a hole in the air.

“Why do you always blame me?”

“Are we not in your office right now?” Henry looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.

“…Shut up.”

“But seriously what the hell is that?” Henry sighed.

“…You know, I am actually not sure… I was reading the book and-“

“I thought we banned you from that magic book for life after the copy machine incident. How did you get your hands on it.”

“I pestered Sammy long enough that he chucked it at my face. Worth it. And the copy machine incident wasn’t all my fault!”

“…I’m not surprised. And it may not have been all your fault but you were a part of it. My hand was black and hot pink for a month.”

“Anyway as I was saying, the book said something about other dimensions so I wanted to give it a shot!” Joey looked way too happy about his handiwork.

“You realize that is a terrible idea… Where’s it supposed to go anyway?” Henry gave into his curiosity.

“I don’t know, but as long as I have the book and I say the key words we can get back at any time. Wanna find out?” Joey had a wide grin on his face.

“…Fine, but the only reason I’m coming is so you don’t kill yourself.” Henry gave in.

“Yes!” Joey cheered. “Alright let’s go!” Joey yanked Henry’s arm and dragged them both into the hole, which closed behind them with a small pop.

* * *

“I hate you.” Henry shouted as they ran.

“You love me.” Joey shouted back, both running around the corner.

“No, I think I genuinely hate you this time.” Henry returned.

“We just need to make sure that thing doesn’t follow us back.” Joey looked at the hallway. “Look, get in that door!” They both ran in slamming the door shut behind themselves and slamming their backs against the door to make sure it would stay shut.

“This is what would have happened if you didn’t let me make sure your spelling was correct.” Henry glared daggers at Joey. “Bendy would have become that thing that’s out there.” A slam against the door shoved them both slightly forwards. “Whatever just say the key words and get us out of here.” Henry started using his foot to pull a chair towards them and eventually shoved it under the door knob. They got a few barrels in front of the door before Joey spoke up.

“Alright. I got the book.” He waved it briefly in the air. “And the key words are ‘Joey is awesome’.” He said with a smirk. A hole opened up in front of them.

“And you’re sure this will take us back home?”

“Pretty sure.”

“…I really hate you.” Joey dragged them both through the hole as the monstrous ‘Bendy’ broke a hole through the door reaching a clawed hand in. Again the hole vanishing with a small pop.

* * *

They were on the ground in a tangled mess of limbs, Henry shoved Joey off as soon as he could breathing heavily from the amount of physical exertion required to run away from that thing.

“I really, truly, completely hate you.” Henry said staring at Joey.

“So same time next week?” A crazed friendly smile.

“…Yeah why not.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optional prompt, An idea that's stuck w me since the start of the Ink Henry spinoff: what if Bendy accidentally possessed Henry? Like he leaps to protect him, crashes into him, and when he opens his eyes, he's looking down at Henry's hands instead of his own. Cue Bendy panicking, while Henry is mostly shocked and confused but still trying to calm Bendy down because he's not hurt or gone, he's still there, they're just sharing headspace til they figure this out.
> 
> Ink Henry AU  
> Characters: Henry, Bendy

The fight was going south fast. Searchers were all over the place, it was becoming a nightmare scenario very quickly. Bendy had also been off his page for quite a while, it wasn’t looking good. Henry also seemingly on the brink of exhaustion. While he was better at transforming now it still took a lot out of him.

“Run!” Henry shouted taking off down the hallway, Bendy hot on his heels. The number of fights they’d been in only seemed to increase the longer they were in the studio. Henry raced around the corner and down the hall. Suddenly a new group of searchers showed up in front of him causing him to have to veer right down another hall. Bendy following him closely.

It was a dead end.

“Shit!” Henry’s green eye scanned frantically for something to help them escape from the mess they were in. A door to the left was cracked open and Henry dived in. Bendy had stayed in front of the dead end hall swiping away a number of searchers in the attempt to buy them some more time.

“Bendy in here!” Henry called from the door way. Just as Bendy moved forwards to get into the room a new wave of searchers suddenly popped up causing Bendy to speed up in his retreat. Bendy dived into the door way, forgetting to transform and connected with Henry. The door slammed shut and both saw black.

* * *

“Oh goodness my head.” Bendy sat up carefully. His body ached all over. “What happened?” He questioned waiting for Henry to respond.

Wait a minute.

Henry’s voice asked those questions….

Bendy looked down to find himself looking at Henry’s body. Slightly wrinkled hands reached up to find not smooth horns but soft hair. The silence was deafening.

“…Henry?” He whispered, throat dry, panic beginning to rise up through his chest.

Silence.

Even the bond felt dead.

“Oh no… oh no oh no. What happened?! Why am I in Henry’s body?!? How did- I can’t- What is-“ His breathing became shallow and quick. Heart pounding heavily in his chest. Fear crashing through him.

And the worst thing of all, he couldn’t feel Henry. It was as if Henry’s body was his own. Every joint and muscle completely his. Every ache and pain.

Tears sprung to his eyes leaving small trails as gravity did it’s work. He was so scared. He was so worried.

He was so alone.

He clutched his chest and hair breathing hard. He then heard something crinkle. He tugged on Henry’s shirt seeing his page plastered to Henry’s chest.

“What is-“ A faint feeling ran through his head causing him to cut off. It felt calm and in a way familiar. It was gentle, slowly spreading out, confused.

Bendy tried to slow down his breathing, focusing internally, trying to figure out what it was. He closed his eyes.

_…Hello?_  He tried to poke at the feeling. It suddenly shrank back pulling itself away from him. The small sense of calm pulling away caused his panic to rear up again. He breathed deeply trying to focus again.

_…Hello?_  Bendy coaxed the feeling back. It expanded again slightly, slowly edging back towards him. The calm returning to him in a small gentle wave. It was so small though, the little feeling, like something was there but wasn’t.  _What are you?_  There was no reply, just the sound of his breathing slowing down, but the feeling in his head was confused but calm.

Something slammed against the door jolting him back to his current predicament.

“I gotta get out of here. Find somewhere safe…” A quick scan of the room caused him to lock onto a door on the opposite wall. Getting up he carefully moved a few step, testing out his control, before quickly crossing the room and opening the door. An empty hallway sprawled out in either direction.

The little feeling seemed to tug him towards the left, a door that was open in the hall, seeming to make him feel like he just needed to find safety. Not that Bendy was going to disagree with that. He quickly walked over finding that the door only lead to a supply closet. The little feeling shrunk back out of both disappointment and embarrassment.

_It’s okay, there’s plenty of doors to try._  He tried to coax it back. The feeling grew a little bit again. Bendy tried to hold onto it like a life line. It felt like Henry a little bit, calm, just as confused as he was with this place, scared.

Bendy walked a bit further down the hall and tested another door, unmarked like all the rest. Opening it he found himself in a bathroom, mirror cracked but only a little. Not the safest but he decided to quickly check the mirror. Green eyes stared back at him, brown and white hair spiked upwards, lines in his- no Henry’s face. He sighed mirror mimicking his actions.

_Not the youngest face for sure huh?_  A voice resonated in his head.

“Henry!?”

_Yeah sorry bud didn’t mean to scare you._  Henry chuckled a bit.

“I’m just glad you’re alright!” Tears sprung to his eyes again. “But, but why am I in your body? What’s going on?!?”

Hey, hey it’s alright Bendy. Just breath. I’m here bud. Henry’s voice was calming and firm. An anchor for his worry.

“Right sorry…” Bendy said after taking a deep breath. “But how do we fix this? My page seems to be stuck to your chest. I’m basically possessing you. I don’t want this Henry!” Panic seeped into his voice again. Henry’s presence seemed to push a wave of calm through him. Another deep breath.

Well… We were both transformed right? Maybe we just have to transform again?

“Maybe but… there’s no ink in here.”

You know I don’t need ink to transform.

“But I do!”

Ah right… Hmmm…

Bendy fiddled with one of the sinks knobs trying to think of what to do. Suddenly a gurgling sound, followed by shuddering and creaking pipes, a steady stream of browned water flowed from the tap. Bendy sighed at the sight. Suddenly there was nothing coming from the stream.

Huh that’s odd… probably had the water shut off a while ago.

The pipes groaned again and suddenly a thick stream of the vile ink flowed from the faucet.

“Hey there we go!” Bendy cheered. “Oh… I have no idea what to do now.”

Hmmm… maybe stick my right hand under the faucet? The pentagram night react. Henry suggested.

“Okay.” Bendy gave a small nod. He delicately reaches first his fingers, then the palm under the cold viscous fluid. At first he felt nothing but it running around the hand. “Henry I don’t-“ He quickly cut himself off. The pentagram flaring a deep crimson and then a slight tingling sensation.

Just as Bendy removed his hand from the stream a sharp pain sliced through him. It felt like he was being ripped apart. Burning and painful. And then all at once it was gone. He opened his eye and found himself staring directly at Henry’s own green gaze. Tears immediately sprung to his eyes and he quickly wrapped the man now coated in ink in a hug.

“I know bud I know. That was pretty scary. I’m sorry.” Henry’s distorted voice came through loud and clear.

“Your sorry? I’m the one who accidentally possessed you! But… but I’m glad you’re okay.” Bendy offered him a teary smile.

“Same to you bud.” Henry smiled back.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so let's pretend everyone got out of the studio with Henry still being possessed. How would Lanky and Linda (pretty sure that's his wife) react to each other?
> 
> Possessed Henry Spinoff of the 2D Bendy AU by shinyzango  
> Characters: Lanky ("Bendy"), Boris, Alice, Henry, Bendy, Linda

Bendy has been silent since they left the studio. Lanky had helped him through the machine so he’d be a part of the real world and not just the 2D one. Lanky had mentioned something about knowing where Henry’s house was somehow but Bendy hadn’t been paying attention. Not even with Alice and Boris hugging him and telling him everything was going to be alright could shake him out of it. Because of one little detail.

That wasn’t Henry.

Or well it was. His body at least. His consciousness shut down while the other demon was in control. And that had been ages ago. Bendy stared ahead as they walked on. It was so hard. He could feel the bond, but it was so muted, as if it weren’t ever there.

“It’s just up ahead!” Henry’s voice cheered distorted by Lanky. The group made their way to the front porch and Lanky fiddled in Henry’s pocket producing keys after a short search. It turned out that Henry lived not that far from the studio and with the cover of the night it was easy to walk to his house without raising any questions. Boris yawned widely causing a chain reaction among the group.

“Let’s just crash on the couch and chairs.” Henry’s voice yawned. Lanky walked over to a large armchair and soon after sitting in it passed out. Boris nodded and curled up on the couch, snout resting on the arm rest. Alice delicately laid herself against him before closing her eyes with a small sigh.

Bendy climbed into the other armchair. He sighed heavily. He just wanted Henry back.

* * *

“HENRY!” A shriek followed by a splash of water.

“HEY! Lady what the heck!”

“Don’t you ‘Lady’ me! Where the hell have you been for the past week! And what on earth are these- these- things!” Bendy opened his eyes to see Henry’s hair flopped over from water, eyes wide from a mix of anger and fear. He turned to see Alice and Boris awake and alert as well.

“Look lady I don’t know who you are!” Lanky attempted to defend himself.

“Don’t know who I- I AM YOUR WIFE! Answer me Henry what the hell is going on!” The woman didn’t budge.

“Oh boy…” And suddenly Henry’s head dropped down. A beat of silence passed, but before anyone could question anything Henry’s head came back up. Bendy felt a flood of confusion. The bond was back! “Linda? What is-“ Henry looked around eyes widening upon seeing he was in his own home and that the toons were with him.

“Henry what is-“ Linda didn’t finish her sentence as she was wrapped into a strong hug from Henry.  

“I missed you Lin.” Henry whispered. He let her go and stood back a bit. “I’ll be honest I have no idea what’s going on…” Henry scratched at the back of his head.

“M’sorry.” A small voice mumbled. Everyone turned finding a very small version of the gangly demon sitting on a ink bottle on a nearby desk.

“You’re sorry?” Bendy finally spoke. “You possessed Henry!” The demon was beyond angry.

“Bendy calm down.” Henry tried to placate the toon.

“Wait Bendy? You mean like that cartoon you worked on?” Linda spoke up looking a bit pale. “You went back… You said you weren’t going to. I was so worried…” Linda seemed to go through a range of emotions before falling silent and turning away. Henry reached his hand towards her but she walked away and into the kitchen. Bendy could feel Henry’s worry.

“I just didn’t want to be there anymore.” Lanky said quietly. “I didn’t know… Sorry.” He mumbled.

“I need to-“

“Well aren’t you all coming to get some breakfast?” Henry was interrupted by Linda. The toons and man alike shocked. “Don’t act so surprised. I do expect a full explanation,” she threw a hardened glare to the members of the room, “But that can wait.”

“Thanks Lin.” Henry smiled and walked over to her, taking up her hand and giving it a light squeeze before leaning in for a kiss.

The toons followed Linda and Henry into the kitchen and started getting to work on the food. Linda looked around at the toons and her husband with a smile before noticing something was missing. She quietly slipped back into the family room area and noticed the demon still sitting on the ink bottle, facing away from the noise in the kitchen.

“You know I meant all of you right?” Linda asked causing the demon to startle.

“What?”

“Come on. I expect you’ll be wanting something to eat.” She placed an open palm out towards him.

“But I possessed him?” His voice wavered slightly.

“We’ll deal with that later. But for now, join us.” She smiled gently.

“…Okay.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Norman become the that projectionist monster?
> 
> (This was from one of my ask blogs samsamthebandman.tumblr.com, basically a mini fic in and of itself lol)

*Norman stiffens at the question, looking somewhat frightened*

Norman: A-are you sure you want to know? It’s umm… S-sorta hazy but I remember most of it I think… wish I didn’t sometimes…

Henry: If you’re all right sharing. You don’t have to of course-

Norman: No-I-I think I will. Besides, might as well, we got nothing better to do heh…

Thirty years ago… it feels like it’s been longer… probably a good six months after you left…

* * *

“All right, that should do it. Everyone take a half hour break and then we’ll record for scene 7.” Sammy called out over the rattling of instruments and grumbles from the band members.

Norman flicked the switch of the projector causing the reels to halt, displaying an image of a terrified Bendy being chased through a forest by Boris, stuck until he pressed the button to shut the projector off. He always wondered why Bendy never gave Boris the what for, even if it was all just an animated film, it just didn’t seem fair. He packed away the reels, making sure that they were secure and dry before meandering down the stairs. He waved at a few of the band members, most of which only raised a hand as he passed if they even noticed him, as he walked quietly towards Sammy’s office where he knew the band director was heading. Theodore and Will the bassist and clarinetist were still lingering in the halls walking to the break room just only a little ahead of Norman, it was impossible not to overhear their conversation.

“Nobody has seen Sue in a while…” Will stated nervously.

“I’m sure she’s just taking some sick time.” Theodore tried to placate Will.

“With the way Joey works us? I doubt anyone actually can. He works us to the bone on these damn cartoons, it’s a miracle we’re even allowed home to sleep.”

“Maybe she left like Henry?”

“I doubt it. Henry had way more leeway with Joey than any of us and you saw the tantrum Joey threw. I’m gettin’ kinda concerned…”

“Honestly you’re making a bigger deal out of this than you need to.”

“Maybe you’re right…”

The two finally turned into the break room leaving Norman to continue down his path. After Henry had left it seemed like Joey began to work the staff double time, forcing more and more from them, with no return.

* * *

Henry: Joey always had to have things sooner rather than later… Sorry you all had to deal with that, I didn’t think I played that big a role in keeping Joey in check.

Norman: You couldn’t have known, heck none of us did, we don’t blame you for any of it.

I think it was about two months after that…

* * *

Norman knocked on Sammy’s office door, a sharp ‘come in’ was called out from within the office, quietly pushing open the door he found Sammy hunched over his work. He waited for the man to turn to him before speaking.

“Sir, the new reels still haven’t come from the animation department yet, I don’t think they’re coming today… Last I heard they were down a few folks cause of illness or something.”

“Fine, I’ll be out in a moment. Notify the band please.” Sammy turned back around to continue to scribble something down. “And Norman,” he called out as the teen began to leave, “you know you’re allowed to call me Sammy, we’ve been working together for months now.”

“Right sir, Mr. Lawrence, Sammy, sorry.” And with that Norman returned to the hallway, shutting the door gently behind him. He sighed, it seemed like they were getting shorter and shorter on staff. It didn’t help that whatever Joey was doing with the pipes had caused quite a mess throughout the studio. The music department had been flooded twice in the last three weeks causing Sammy to threaten harm to Joey. Most of the staff seemed to be constantly on edge as well. Thomas and Wally had been doing their best to keep up with the maintenance, but it seemed every time they stopped a leak there were four more waiting for them.

Norman entered the band room and relayed the message to the band, they muttered among themselves, pulling their instruments out of their cases and setting their stands with sheet music. As they started to tune and warm up Norman went to his post, even with nothing to display on the projector he didn’t want to be in the way of anyone, besides he liked his spot, being able to watch the band as they worked.

It was a while into the rehearsal that Norman heard a small clang in the vent near him. A few minutes later and another clang followed by the sound of hammers hitting nail heads caught his attention. He debated for a brief moment before entering the vent, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do, and his curiosity was getting the better of him.

* * *

Henry: You know what they say about curiosity.

Norman: Yeah just you wait and see, I’ll tell you this though, satisfaction wasn’t what brought me back.

* * *

He’d been traveling down the vents for quite some time, shimmying downwards and through the studio, the clanging getting louder the further down he went.

Suddenly the noises stopped, he paused, waiting to see if they would continue, but he was surprised by voices filling in the silence instead.

“No, no, don’t struggle, it’ll only make things worse.”

“What the hell are you doing to me!” A woman’s voice shouted before she was cut off from hacking up something. Norman moved quietly a little further up the vent and found himself staring down at Joey Drew himself, he couldn’t see the other person though.

“My dear, I’m just trying to make my dreams come true.” Joey’s voice was full of kind laughter, but it caused Norman to shiver. Joey pulled down on a lever, and suddenly screams filled the room. Norman bolted as fast as he could, turning around in the vent like Wally had shown him not paying attention to anything besides getting to Sammy. He had to warn him.

If only he’d been more careful.

* * *

Henry: Norman are-

Norman: Its fine, just… I’m almost done.

* * *

Norman made it back to his booth, finding that the band had quit rehearsing at some point, he quickly ran to Sammy’s office seeing if the man was still in, but finding it devoid of the music director.

“Shit… He must have gone home for the night… I’ll just have to get here early tomorrow to tell him…”

As he quickly left the studio for the night he shoved his hands in his pockets, reaching for the caramels he’d been given to from Sammy, only to find a large hole, it felt like none had fallen out though.

He didn’t sleep that night, the sound of the screams still haunting him.

As soon as the sun was beginning to rise Norman quickly got ready, washing his face he looked into the cracked mirror finding dark bags under his eyes.

“I gotta get there fast…”

About an hour later he left, he found himself rounding the corner to the studio, standing quietly at the end of the winding path. Norman gulped, he steadied himself, and entered the building. He quickly went towards the music department winding his way through the halls to Sammy’s office.

The lights were on.

Norman knocked, upon receiving no reply, he gently opened the door. Thinking to himself that he’d probably left the lights on in his haste to leave.

“Ah! Hello projectionist.” Joey stared at him.

“Mr. Drew, sir, what a surprise to see you here.” Norman managed to not stutter through the greeting. “What brings you to the music department sir?” He tried to play it off. It was probably just a coincidence. Right?

“Well, I thought I’d see Sammy’s progress on the latest piece, make sure things were humming along.” Joey’s smile seemed a little too wide.

“Ah, I’m sure it’s going well sir.”

“Indeed it is.” Joey reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped caramel. Norman paled. “You know, I’m working on some amazing things, how about you come with me and I show you?”

“I really oughta make sure that the equipment is all working, sir.”

“Now where’s that curiosity my boy! After all you seemed so excited to get to join the studio when I found you begging for pocket change on the street.” Norman had no choice now.

“I-I guess the projectors can wait a little while…”

“Atta boy.” Joey latched onto his wrist, a surprisingly tight grip for the sickly man. “You’re going to see how far I’ve come along with my dream! You’ll see, it’s gonna be a real dream come true.”

Though in reality, it was a nightmare hidden just below the surface of a daydream.

* * *

Norman: …After that there was a lot of pain… I don’t think there’s more to really add to that… well…  not without Sammy being able to remember what happened next… I don’t think I can share that part myself…

Henry: You don’t have to kid. *Henry sighs rubbing at his temple* I’m sorry kid.

Norman: Don’t be… it’s not your fault. If anything it was mine for not being careful. But it’s in the past now. Nothing we can do for it, just gotta keep moving forward…


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the prompt game is still on, please do something where Lanky says to Bendy, "Your friend is mine now, kid, and I'm never letting him go!"

“Give him back! Henry! Henry if you can hear me, please you have to break his control! Henry!” Bendy wailed pushing against his page, now a prison.

“Your friend is mine now pipsqueak and you’re never getting him back eheheheheheh!~” The fake’s voice cackled at him. With a cartoonishly large hand wrapped around Henry’s throat the man was struggling to breathe.

“Stop it! Stop it!” Bendy wailed again.

“Hate to break it to you kid, but you’re the loser here.” The thinner demon’s grin widened.

“Why! Why do you want to hurt us! Stop it! Please! He’s your creator too!”

“Joey is the only creator here.” The grin turned to a deep frown. Henry stopped struggling, going limp in the demon’s hand.

“Henry is our crea-“

“Shut it. He’s never been our creator. Joey created us. We belong to him. The old man was never here.” Henry’s body was swung up onto the fake’s shoulder.

“Please stop it.” Bendy shoved against the paper again to no avail.

To Bendy’s surprise the other answered in a quiet voice, “I don’t make the rules kid. You should have known better…” He turned to leave.

“…Henry would have fixed everything. And you chose Joey over him? Have you even thought about this?”

“There’s nothing to think about.” He stood at the doorway for a moment. “He will set us free.”

And with that Bendy was left alone.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH I got one for the Prompt Game! Lanky saves his source of entertainment (Henry) from drowning!

He’d been watching the old man for a while now. Figuring out what his next trick to play on him would be. He’d taken delight in causing the old man to run around the studio when he chased him, making him duck into miracle stations only to hang out around them to Henry’s ire, and generally being a thorn in Henry’s side. He kept the ink tendrils at bay as he waited, making sure his position wasn’t given away.

They had moved to level 14, where the Projectionist roamed the halls splashing through the ink. Lan didn’t love the area, finding the pile of discarded Butcher Gang bodies to be a bit sickening. The stupid Angel used the place as a dumping ground, only growing larger the more she tried to perfect herself.

Henry had been tasked with searching for ink hearts that the Angel had failed to take previously. Lan lazed about near the elevator watching as Henry was coming back. He was about to teleport away, no point in staying when he wasn’t going to have as much fun if the Projectionist was going to interrupt it. Suddenly shouting came from below him, he leaned over the edge to see that a large group of searchers had surrounded the old man, who while was making a valiant effort using the pipe he’d been given, was losing ground. It didn’t help that the Projectionist also had come out of his lair on his rounds and spotted the group with a shriek.

Lan moved further down. Not near enough to give away that he was here but to make sure that nobody broke his toy (except him). The searchers at this point had dragged Henry partially below the ink, he was barely keeping his head up.

“Come on you stupid old man…” Lan didn’t recognize he said the words out loud.

The Projectionist had picked him up. Lan let out a breath, not knowing why he was getting upset by what was happening. The Projectionist tossed Henry against the wall, a heavy thud and Henry was face down in the ink.

“Get up.” Lan had subconsciously moved closer to the battle.

Henry didn’t move. Lan growled. Only he was allowed to mess with Henry like this. He was angry. Really angry. Angrier than he had been in a long time.

With a growl he teleported down to Henry and picked him up. Hissing and allowing his tendrils to spread out causing the searchers to immediately fall apart or scatter. The Projectionist shrieked, moving a step forwards before quickly lumbering back into his maze. Lan pulled Henry to the elevator. Boris stared at him in fear.

“I’m not about to let him die… before I can have my fun at least.” And with that he teleported away, watching from a distance as Boris managed to get Henry to cough up the ink.

Lan didn’t quite understand why he’d saved Henry.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt game: Making of villian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No AUs here
> 
> Characters: Alice, Boris

It was simple really. A little set up and all the pieces fell into place. Each fly caught in the web.

The latest catch on the table, bound tight, ready to begin. A flip of the switch and the body shook violently. Screams echoed throughout the room until they finally stopped. The sent of seared ink permeated the air.

“Now that’s no fun, you didn’t last nearly as long as some of the others.” A sigh escaped her lips. “At least you will give me what I need. A way to become beautiful again.” A broken smile spread across her misshapen face.

She was so close. So almost perfect. She could taste it. Beauty. Fame. To be loved. She was going to take her rightful place on stage. She was going to be the shining star she was meant to be.

It was her destiny.

Ink oozed down to the floor, still bubbling from the electric shock, from the body on the table.

“You were a very good boy, Boris.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... but what if Henry's last name wasn't being revealed for a reason? Because if it turns out that his last name is Drew...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No AU specified
> 
> Characters: Henry, Joey

Henry finally found it. The door leading to his office. He paused outside. Hand near the handle but not yet ready to turn it.

What would he even say to him?

The anger from years of being pushed away seeped into him. The letter being signed “Your best pal”, what a joke, it made him grit his teeth. One thing was certain, Joey was going to get an earful.

Henry clutched the handle and twisted. He heard something shuffle inside as he pulled open the door.

And there he sat. Behind the desk. Just placing down papers.

“Henry! I’m glad to see you’ve made it!” Joey smiled at him.

“That is what you are going to lead in with? That. Of all the things in the world you could say to me right now?” Henry was flabbergasted. Did Joey really think it was that simple. To say hello after thirty years of silence.

“Henry? I thought you’d be glad to see me?” Joey looked at him confused.

“GLAD?!? Joey you left me alone for thirty years! You left my life! And you send a letter out of nowhere, expecting me to come back to this place, to see you and you only sign it with ‘Your best pal’!?!?” Henry practically exploded. He clenched his fist tightly as the stayed slightly shaking from the rage he was trying not to release.

“You think you are the only one to get to be mad? You abandoned me! You left the studio!” Joey started to get angry.

“I WAS DRAFTED! I HAD TO GO!” Henry shouted. His breathing ragged from how much anger he felt in that moment. Was Joey really that dense?

Joey paused and stared at him. Henry got his breathing under control.

Henry, finally able to get himself calmed down enough, quietly spoke, “You won’t even refer to me proper huh? You missed it. Their funeral. You stayed here instead. Leaving me with no one.” Henry looked back up and stared Joey directly in the eyes, voice getting louder and louder. “I had no one Joey. No one. Mom and Dad died and you didn’t even come to the god damned funeral. I don’t know why I even thought to come here. Maybe it was some vain hope that I still had a fucking BROTHER!“


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt game: Do you wanna kill the creator?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No AU
> 
> Characters: Bendy

-To the tune of Do You Wanna Build A Snowman-

Boris?  
Do you wanna kill the creator?  
Come on lets go and slay  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It’s like you’ve gone away…  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we’re not  
I wish you would tell me why!  
Do you wanna kill the creator?  
It doesn’t have to be the creator (Sammy will suffice)  
Do you wanna kill the creator?  
Or splish and splash around the halls  
I think some company is overdue (by 30 years sheesh)  
I’ve started talking to  
the pictures on the walls  
(Hang in there, Alice!)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by  
Please, I know you’re in there  
People are asking where you’ve been  
They say “have courage,” and I’m trying to  
I’m right out here for you, just live again please  
We only had each other  
It was just you and me  
What am I gonna do?  
Do I wanna kill the creator?


End file.
